Adiós a Aquella que Amé mas que a Nadie
by FJ Ale-chan
Summary: Los acontecimientos más trágicos suceden a causa de nuestros deseos y cuando se convierte en un imposible, llegamos a odiar ese deseo. ¿Realmente lo que más deseo es lo que me hará feliz? Para Levi y Hanji ¿Cuál es ese deseo?... Participación para el concurso de Doka Shibichan sobre la "Imposibilidad".
1. Capitulo 1 Antes del Amanecer

CONCURSO DE IMPOSIBILIDADES – ADIÓS A AQUELLA QUE AMÉ MÁS QUE A NADIE

Esta es mi participación para el concurso de Doka Shibichan sobre la "Imposibilidad". Creo que la introducción dará mi idea por la que la hermosa pareja de Levi x Hanji no puede estar junta... ¿Cuál será el deseo de Levi que Hanji no puede cumplir?

Nota de Introducción: a Erwin le pusieron un brazo mecánico cortesía del ingenio de Armin :D

**Disclaimer: la historia es creación de mi imaginación y la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Isamaya, los nombres que aparecen y que no son personajes de Shingeki son de amigos míos que me autorizaron usarlos. Yo solo hago esto para desahogar mi imaginación.**

Por favor si no te gusta Levi x Hanji o mi imaginación, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir.

.

.

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Hay veces que por más que ames a alguien tu deseo es más fuerte que otros sentimientos. Cuando ese sentimiento es correspondido se le llama "felicidad" pero ¿Cómo se le puede llamar cuando esa persona no corresponde a tu deseo?

Los acontecimientos más trágicos suceden a causa de nuestros deseos y cuando se convierte en un imposible, llegamos a odiar ese deseo. ¿Realmente lo que más deseo es lo que me hará feliz?

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 1. ANTES DEL AMANECER**

"Terminó la guerra contra los titanes y los humanos que se creían superiores a los demás. Les otorgamos las Alas de la Libertad."

Fueron las palabras del Comandante Erwin Smith ante la última multitud de la humanidad sobreviviente de la Era del Ataque de los Titanes, como declaración de la libertad de esos muros.

Estaban a su costado sus principales capitanes: Hanji Zoe y Levi.

Terminando la ceremonia fueron los 3 a beber a un bar, realmente no les agrada la idea de ser idolatrados.

-Bien y ahora ¿Qué sigue? – dijo Hanji mirando con preocupación a Erwin.

-Es por eso que los he reunido aquí ¿Qué les gustaría hacer? Están en su libertad de seguir explorando el mundo o quedarse a vivir una vida tranquila. Han hablado conmigo todos los empresarios y demás directores de escuelas, a donde sea que vayan serán más que bienvenidos- dijo Erwin.

-¿Y tú Erwin que harás?- preguntó Hanji intrigada.

-Yo quiero una vida tranquila, he tenido suficiente del exterior. Me han nombrado parte del Consejo Supremo de la Milicia- dijo Erwin.

-Oh ¡Felicidades!- exclamó con una gran sonrisa Hanji.

-¿Y tú Hanji?- preguntó Erwin.

-Hehe - sonrió maliciosamente- yo ya lo tengo todo resuelto. Seré profesora en la Academia Militar y acabo de comprar una casa- dijo triunfalmente Hanji.

-Vaya que ya lo tenías bien planeado cuatro-ojos- dijo Levi seriamente.

-¿Y tú Levi que harás?- preguntó Erwin.

-Yo cumpliré mi deseo: tener un hijo- dijo mirando fijamente a Hanji.

Hanji en ese momento daba un trago a su tarro de cerveza, el cual escupió de un solo golpe mojando toda la cara de Levi. Sino fuera porque Erwin soltara la carcajada, solo los demonios sabrían que hubiera hecho Levi a Hanji. Ante tal situación solo se limitó a limpiar su rostro mientras sonreía y los otros 2 estallaban en risa.

-Por una vida feliz- dijo Erwin y brindaron los tres.

Fue en este tiempo cuando Levi se acercó abiertamente a Hanji. Por fin podían demostrarse ese amor que ellos creían estaba oculto a los ojos de los demás pero ¿A quién engañaban? todos lo sabían. A nadie sorprendió la noticia que el Levi-sensei y Hanji-sensei vivieran juntos y llegaran de la mano a la Academia.

Por donde quiera que pasaban irradiaban un aura de inmensa felicidad. Se les veía juntos paseando a caballo, de pinic cerca de la cascada, en las calles del pueblo. Hanji tenía la mayor sonrisa de su vida. Levi reflejaba en sus ojos una inmensa calidez cuando veía a su amada. Transcurrieron así doce felices meses.

Pero una noche todo cambió.

-Oye Levi tenemos que hablar sobre lo que mencionaste en aquel bar, sobre tu deseo- dijo seriamente Hanji, con esa seriedad que solo expresa cuando algo le acongoja el alma.

-Tú dirás Zoe- dijo Levi sentándose a su lado en aquel sillón frente a la chimenea.

-Me puedes explicar más exactamente tu deseo, por favor. Porque tu deseo es tener un hijo- pronunció Hanji mientras jugaba nerviosa con sus manos.

-Mi máximo sueño y deseo es engendrar un ser de mi propia sangre. Quiero dar lo que nunca recibí de mi progenitor. Alguien por quien luchar y dedicarle mi tiempo para criarlo y amarlo con toda la fuerza de mi corazón y que como regalo me llame "papá". Creo que eso es lo más hermoso de la vida- habló Levi como nunca en su vida.

Hanji estaba pasmada, no sabía cómo decirle lo que le tenía que decir después de escuchar tan bellas palabras.

Levi la miró fijamente, la conocía perfectamente como para saber que estaba en extremo nerviosa.

-Te conozco y tú te traes algo dime ¿Qué me tienes que decir?- le dijo sin soltarle la mirada.

-Yo… yo… soy estéril. Nunca podré convertirme en madre- soltó Hanji.

-No juegues conmigo, explícame que mierda estas diciendo- Levi.

-Te contaré la historia. Esto ocurrió en mis tiempos de recluta. Solía tener fuertes cólicos que me tumbaban en la cama inclusive por días y obviamente se estaba convirtiendo un estorbo para mi carrera, digo ¿Qué pasaría si me sentía así en medio de la batalla en contra de los Titanes? Sería poco menos que un sacrificio en balde. Así que tomé mi decisión: quitarme la matriz-

Hanji suspiró y continuó:

-Con ello desaparecieron esos problemas, las incomodidades del mes con mes, sin preocupaciones de un embarazo y seguir estando posibilitada al placer sexual. No tienes ni la menor idea de lo horrible que es cuidar el sangrado y peor siendo blanco el pantalón, es una locura como las mujeres en la milicia nos la arreglamos en esos días- volteó a verlo a los ojos.

-¿No te arrepientes de haber tomado esa decisión?-

-No, para nada. En ese tiempo fue una buena decisión. Tenía que decírtelo pero no sabía cómo o cuando hacerlo, perdóname por ello… comprenderé si me quieres dejar por esto…-

Un silencio se interpuso entre los dos, solamente los leños tronando por el fuego emitían ruido.

-Dime Levi ¿Qué piensas de la adopción?- soltó nerviosa Hanji.

-Eso ni pensarlo, lo aborrezco como no tienes idea-

Hanji suspiró. Levi la abrazó contra su pecho mientras le decía:

-Se me hacía extraño que después de este tiempo no quedaras embarazada. Lo pensaré en la noche. Si no puedo vivir con ello lo sabrás porque al despertar no estaré aquí-.

Al amanecer Levi tomó sus cosas dejando atrás la casa de Hanji. Y fue así como se separaron.

.

.

.

Esto fue la introducción y capítulo 1. Al inicio la pensé como historia de 4 capítulos a lo mucho... pero la misma historia se fue desarrollando a manera que terminaron siendo 52 páginas en Word jiji... ¡Ah! y desde el inicio escribí el final... gracias por leer, siguiente capítulo!


	2. Capitulo 2 Incluso Morando Atrás

**CONCURSO DE IMPOSIBILIDADES – ADIÓS A AQUELLA QUE AMÉ MÁS QUE A NADIE**

Esta es mi participación para el concurso de Doka Shibichan sobre la "Imposibilidad".

Disclaimer: la historia es creación de mi imaginación y la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Isamaya, los nombres que aparecen y que no son personajes de Shingeki son de amigos míos que me autorizaron usarlos. Yo solo hago esto para desahogar mi imaginación.

Por favor si no te gusta Levi x Hanji o mi imaginación, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir.

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 2. INCLUSO MIRANDO ATRÁS…**

"Lo pensaré en la noche. Si no puedo vivir con ello lo sabrás porque al despertar no estaré aquí." Hanji recordaba incesantemente esas palabras y lo ocurrido esa noche.

Se hacía la dormida, escuchando todo y sintió ese beso de despedida que Levi depositó en su frente. Quería decirle que no se fuera pero ella sabía que jamás podría cumplir su deseo. Le daba su libertad, elegía la felicidad de Levi sobre la suya.

Ese día no asistió a clases, se encerró en su mundo a llorar amargamente. Ella sabía en su interior que esto podría ocurrir, ya se había mentalizado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente tomó un baño y con su semblante depresivo fue al trabajo. En la Academia nadie le preguntó nada, todos sabían de su ruptura. El día anterior en unas cuantas horas se corrió la voz en los pasillos y no se diga entre el pueblo, que Levi pidió su transferencia a otra Academia. No sabían el motivo y realmente no querían saberlo, estaban preocupados por Hanji.

Durante un mes Hanji estuvo totalmente deprimida, aunque hiciera bien su trabajo no lo hacía de la manera alegre que la caracterizaba. Lloraba en su soledad.

De alguna extraña manera todos empezaron a detestar a Levi. No concebían como era posible que la dejara de la noche a la mañana.

Un sábado por la mañana se encontraba haciendo ejercicio en el patio de su casa cuando se escuchó que alguien tocó la puerta. Al abrirla no esperaba encontrarse con él.

-Hola Hanji- dijo Erwin tendiéndole la mano para saludarla. Vestía ropa casual: pantalón vaquero, botas cafés y una camisa de vestir azul que resaltaba el color de sus ojos.

-¡Erwin!- exclamó Hanji y se tendió en sus brazos. Se abrazaron fuertemente. Ella no quería soltarlo ni él a ella. Erwin sintió un impulso de acariciarle el cabello a Hanji.

-¡Oh lo siento me ganó la emoción por enésima vez hehe!- dijo Hanji mientras se separaba de sus brazos.

Lo invitó a pasar y le sirvió una taza de té en lo que ella cambiaba su ropa deportiva por un vestido suelto y fresco.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos- Erwin.

-Desde aquella noche en el bar. Nunca creí que a partir de esa noche cambiaría mi vida- Hanji.

-Hanji seré directo. Estoy preocupado por tí. Levi se fue del pueblo sin dar explicaciones, hasta es secreto hacia donde pidió el cambio de Academia. Él siempre fue impulsivo y por él no me preocupo, me preocupas tú. Dime ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Erwin en esa noche en el bar… ¿Recuerdas aquellas palabras de Levi donde expresaba que su deseo era tener un hijo?- dijo Hanji bajando la mirada.

-Sí lo recuerdo… oh cielos…- los ojos de Erwin se abrieron grandemente al recordar la decisión que Hanji tomó siendo recluta.

No supo que hacer más que levantarse a abrazarla. Hanji ya estaba seca de lágrimas pero no de tristeza. Se aferró nuevamente a los brazos de Erwin y dejó salir la tristeza. Y así pasaron los minutos, tal vez horas.

Cuando Hanji se despegó de Erwin le dio una triste sonrisa y le dijo:

-En aquel tiempo pensaba solo como servir para liberar a la humanidad de esos muros, lo demás no importaba. Ni siquiera creí que sobreviviría como para ver realizado ese sueño-

No eran necesarias más palabras. Erwin comprendió que ella estaba mentalizada del rechazo que podía sufrir.

-Es bueno saberte tranquila- se levantó de la silla –Vamos, te invito a comer la nueva moda entre los jóvenes es algo llamado "sushi"-.

-¿Ah? Creo que ese alimento es aquel a base de arroz con comida del mar ¡Pediré 2 rondas!- exclamó Hanji.

Esa tarde mientras comían en el restaurante, el cual estaba lleno de conocidos, Hanji recibió múltiples invitaciones para diferentes actividades recreativas y deportivas. Poco a poco se fue llenando de tantas actividades a tal grado que ya no tenía tiempo de pensar en Levi, prácticamente llegaba a su casa solo a dormir.

Y así pasaron algunos meses…

Una mañana sintió que ya había sido tiempo suficiente llorando su ausencia y extrañando su presencia. Guardó todos los recuerdos de Levi en un baúl. Se perforó las orejas y se puso unos aretes pequeños de color blanco, único recuerdo que le quedaba de su madre y se cambió el peinado: se soltó el cabello. Decidió seguir adelante.

Su cambio de peinado fue lo que más les sorprendió, se veía más bonita de lo que alguna vez hubieran imaginado.

Con ayuda de sus amigos, compañeros de trabajo y milicia más algunos de sus alumnos remodeló su casa. Ya no dormía en ese cuarto y en esa cama donde todas las noches el aroma de Levi la entristecía, ese cuarto terminó convertido en un almacén.

Al inicio del nuevo ciclo académico llegó una chica nueva de intercambio escolar se llamaba Camila. Ella provenía de la Academia del Sur. En poco tiempo se hizo popular ya que era muy bonita, amable y buena estudiante.

Y fue ella quien trajo noticias de Levi...

.

.

Notas: el título del capítulo "Incluso mirando atrás" es fragmento de la canción "Yasashii Uso" de Acid Black Cherry la cual jugó un rol muy importante en la historia. Camila es una amiga que me dio a conocer esa canción y en agradecimiento esta su nombre, las dos lloramos cuando sin quererlo, vimos que esa canción transmitía la esencia de esta historia.

Gracias por leer!... siguiente capítulo...


	3. Capitulo 3 Esa Felicidad

**CONCURSO DE IMPOSIBILIDADES – ADIÓS A AQUELLA QUE AMÉ MÁS QUE A NADIE**

Esta es mi participación para el concurso de Doka Shibichan sobre la "Imposibilidad".

**Disclaimer: la historia es creación de mi imaginación y la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Isamaya, los nombres que aparecen y que no son personajes de Shingeki son de amigos míos que me autorizaron usarlos. Yo solo hago esto para desahogar mi imaginación.**

Por favor si no te gusta Levi x Hanji o mi imaginación, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir.

.

.

**CAPITULO 3. "ESA FELICIDAD"**

Esa noche la mente de Levi divagaba en las palabras de Hanji "Yo… yo… soy estéril. Nunca podré convertirme en madre".

Se sintió traicionado ¿cómo era posible que no le hubiera dicho eso desde antes? ¿Por qué hasta ahora? No sabía exactamente lo que sentía, una especie de odio y frustración.

Durante la noche no dejaba de pensar y hablar consigo mismo mientras bebía la última botella de licor que tenía. La adopción era algo que aborrecía porque le traía recuerdos desagradables de su infancia y adolescencia. Jamás podría vivir con ello.

Por su mente cruzó la locura de embarazar a otra y cuando tuviera el bebé arrebatárselo para cuidarlo con Hanji. Pero sabía que ella nunca aceptaría eso y peor aún para él: Hanji no se merecía una traición.

Ya estaba a punto de amanecer y supo lo que tenía que hacer. La amaba pero amaba más su deseo. Nunca tendría "esa felicidad" con ella. Esa fue su decisión. Tomó sus cosas con el menor silencio que pudo.

De despedida besó su frente y dijo para sus adentros mientras posaba sus labios en la piel femenina: "Gracias por toda la felicidad que me has dado hasta este momento, espero que encuentres la tuya. Te Amo".

Tomó su caballo y galopó a la Academia, habló con el Director de la escuela solicitando un cambio inmediato a la Academia del Sur sin siquiera dar explicaciones, era más una orden que una petición. Fue concedida en ese mismo momento, le dieron una carta y salió de inmediato del edificio.

Mientras pasaba por los pasillos quien miraba reconocía ese tipo de sello: solicitud de cambio aprobado. Durante el día la situación se hizo aún más extraña. Hanji-sensei no se presentó a laborar, lo que nunca en su vida. No es necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta de la situación: él la estaba abandonando, habían terminado.

Galopó a toda velocidad hacia el sur. Quería alejarse lo más rápido posible de ese pueblo. En ningún momento volteó atrás porque sabía que de hacerlo se sentiría peor de lo que ya se sentía.

Al llegar al pueblo del sur se alojó en una posada y se encerró en ella durante una semana. No podía dejar de pensar en Hanji, en esa noche y aún trataba de convencerse que había tomado la mejor decisión para ambos.

A la semana siguiente fue presentado en la Academia y en contra de su voluntad se le asignó la tutela de un grupo de reclutas mal-portados. Entre ellos se encontraba una chica de nombre Camila.

Cuando paseaba por el pueblo no dejaba de ser acosado por las chicas. Aunque cualquiera serviría para su deseo, tomaría como mujer a la primera que fuera realmente amable con él.

Había siempre una chica que lo veía a lo lejos, ella sentía admiración por Levi como cualquier chica de su edad. Una noche pasado de copas Levi se acercó a ella. La sedujo y se la llevó a su casa. Así fue como tomo como mujer a Mina Carolina.

En una noche después de haber tenido sexo, sin la más mínima expresión de cualesquier emoción sonó de su boca:

-¿Quieres vivir conmigo?-

Carolina se aferró a sus brazos y lloró de felicidad. Se había enamorado de Levi y pedirle que vivieran juntos era su felicidad.

Hubo un momento instantáneo en que dudó de lo que estaba haciendo ¿Valdría la pena su sacrificio con tal de tener un hijo? Volteó a ver a Carolina a los ojos y supo que ya no había marcha atrás.

Empero por más veces que Levi tomara como suya a Carolina siempre la imagen de Hanji venía a su mente; recordaba su inigualable forma de hacer el amor. Su cuerpo estaba con Carolina pero sus sentimientos seguían con Hanji.

Carolina quedó embarazada inmediatamente de Levi, es decir, tomarla todos los días tendría que funcionar. Cuando Carolina le dijo "vamos a tener un hijo" Levi se sintió extraño. Iba a cumplir su deseo más grande, entonces ¿Por qué sentía un vacío en el pecho?

Mientras Carolina estaba embarazada tenía atenciones para con ella, le daría un hijo. No llegó a quererla como mujer, pero si a tenerle cariño por ser la madre de su hijo.

La tarde en la que se celebraba la ceremonia de clausura del ciclo académico, Levi salió de improviso: le habían avisado que su mujer acababa de dar a luz.

Galopó a toda velocidad a su casa y abrió la puerta de un solo golpe.

-Es una niña- dijo una Carolina feliz con un bultito en sus brazos que puso en los de Levi.

Los ojos de Levi reflejaron una incredulidad enorme. Tenía en sus manos al ser de sus entrañas, una hermosa niña, su hija… En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo para él, sintió como si todo el sufrimiento que había pasado se había esfumado en un solo instante.

Era igual de bonita que su madre. De tez blanca, cabello oscuro como ambos y con los mismos ojos de Levi. No quería soltarla, solo lo hizo cuando la pequeña bebé pidió alimento materno.

-Levi tenemos que darle un nombre ¿Cómo te gustaría llamarla?- Carolina.

-Se llamara Maite- Levi recordó lo que en una de sus tantas pláticas con Hanji le dijo "Si viviera otra vida me gustaría llamarme Maite ¿Sabes Levi? Significa 'amada, querida, deseada' y me gustaría sentirme así".

-¿Escuchaste bebé? Tu nombre es Maite- dijo Carolina mientras acariciaba el rostro de su bebé.

Al terminar la ceremonia, todos sus alumnos y compañeros fueron a visitarlo, les causaba curiosidad la hija de ese profesor que siempre andaba con su mala cara.

Aunque amara a su hija, esa sensación de vacío permanecía en él. Pasaba todo el tiempo que podía con ella, realmente se estaba entregando en cuerpo y alma a su pequeña Maite. Pero por las noches continuaba soñando con Hanji.

Inició y terminó un nuevo ciclo académico. Cuando llegó el siguiente ciclo una de sus alumnas regresó de su intercambio escolar a la Academia del Sur: Camila.

Y fue ella quien trajo los pormenores de la boda de Hanji y …

.

.

Notas: no conozco a nadie que se llame Maite, es un nombre que saqué de Internet buscando alguna que significara amada y ese fue el ganador. Mina Carolina era uno de mis personajes favoritos u.u así que la puse en la historia por gusto.

Gracias por leer!... Siguiente capítulo!


	4. Capitulo 4 Tal y Como Ese Día

**CONCURSO DE IMPOSIBILIDADES – ADIÓS A AQUELLA QUE AMÉ MÁS QUE A NADIE**

Esta es mi participación para el concurso de Doka Shibichan sobre la "Imposibilidad".

**Disclaimer: la historia es creación de mi imaginación y la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Isamaya, los nombres que aparecen y que no son personajes de Shingeki son de amigos míos que me autorizaron usarlos. Yo solo hago esto para desahogar mi imaginación.**

Por favor si no te gusta Levi x Hanji o mi imaginación, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir.

.

.

**CAPITULO 4. TAL Y COMO ESE DÍA…**

-Chicos les presento a su nueva compañera. Se llama Camila y viene de la Academia del Sur en intercambio escolar, por favor sean amables con ella- presentó Hanji a Camila ante el grupo.

Todos le dieron una cálida bienvenida y al poco tiempo se hizo muy popular por su simpatía. Una de las tardes Hanji le permitió a Camila que platicara a la clase sobre ella. Se sentaron en círculo en el pasto y escucharon atentamente.

-Bueno como saben yo provengo de la Academia del Sur. Es un pueblo tranquilo pero cada vez llegan más personas a habitarlo debido a que las tierras son fértiles.

Allá solo el grupo de reclutas al que perteneces es unido, existe una fuerte rivalidad entre los demás, yo creo que probablemente es por el crecimiento que está teniendo. No es como aquí en el Norte donde veo que todos los alumnos de toda la Academia están unidos, me sorprendió cuando me contaron acerca de cómo ayudaron a Hanji-sensei a remodelar su casa-

Hanji se puso un poco roja y soltó una risa, todos voltearon a verla mientras hacía una seña para que continuara.

-Para mí aventura me asignaron a un grupo de reclutas mal-portados, así que nos pusieron al maestro más estricto de la Academia. Era un nuevo profesor, chaparro y de mala cara pero en el fondo le agradezco que sea así ya que nos enseñó muchas cosas, sobre todo el confiar en los miembros del equipo-

Hanji empezó a palidecer. La descripción que estaba dando Camila… era como si estuviera hablando de él…

-Mejoré bastante mis habilidades ya que nunca me hizo menos por ser la única mujer del grupo, era muy estricto a todos nos trataba por igual. No sé cómo agradecerle a Levi-sensei por todo eso…-

Hanji se congeló al escuchar ese nombre. Y siguió en ese estado mientras escuchaba el resto de la historia.

-A todos nos sorprendió el día que nació la hija de Levi-sensei. Era el día de la ceremonia de clausura del ciclo académico, un día antes que yo viniese a mudarme a este pueblo y salió disparado del lugar. Fue gracioso verlo prácticamente correr hacia la puerta.

Cuando terminó la ceremonia decidimos ir a visitarlo. Al verlo no parecía Levi-sensei; miraba tiernamente a su hija ¿Y saben que es lo más lindo? ¡El nombre de la bebé! se llama Maite y significa "amada, querida, deseada". Nos sorprendió que Levi-sensei fuera capaz de saber eso y nombrar así a su hija- Camila río un poco, conmovida de recordar esa escena.

Hanji se sorprendió aún más al oír el nombre de la hija de Levi ¿Era posible que hubiera recordado aquella plática?

-Y su esposa, bueno no sé si están casados al parecer no, pero viven juntos. Ella es muy linda y yo creo que es un hombre afortunado- expresó Camila mirando al cielo.

Todos palidecieron y voltearon a ver a Hanji. A Camila le extrañó esta situación y preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso dije algo malo?-

- No para nada, es que nos parece que ya es hora de retirarnos ¿No es así Hanji-sensei? -respondió uno de ellos, haciendo una seña a los demás para que le siguieran la jugada.

Afortunadamente esa era la última clase que tenía en el día. Si hacer ninguna escala, tomó sus cosas y se fue a casa. Tenía atorado el llanto en su pecho. Abrió ese baúl escondido con los recuerdos de Levi y después de meses sin haber derramado una lágrima… esa noche el llanto no cesaba…

Una dulce y triste melancolía se apoderó de Hanji. Saber que Levi había cumplido su más grande deseo era una mezcla de dolor y felicidad. Dolor de saber que ella no era parte de ese sueño pero si tranquilidad de saber que hizo lo correcto en haberlo dejado ir.

Lloró hasta quedarse seca de lágrimas. Se hizo una promesa a sí misma: buscar su felicidad. Levi había encontrado la suya y era feliz por ello. Y a partir de ese momento sus sentimientos por Levi parecieron congelarse en el tiempo.

.

Y en algún lugar del Pueblo del Este…

Una figura masculina estaba sentada en el lugar más escondido del bar. Erwin se sentía raro ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar y preocuparse por Hanji? Era la pregunta sin respuesta que tenía en su pensamiento desde hacía meses.

Cansado del trabajo del día y de pensar sobre ello, pagó la cuenta y se dirigió a la posada donde se hospedaba.

Al caminar entre las calles del parque principal, a lo lejos vio la silueta de una pareja comiéndose a besos. Su mente viajó al pasado y se detuvo en seco.

Volteó a ver al cielo, por fin tenía su respuesta: reconoció ese sentimiento que alguna vez había tenido por Marie, pero ahora era diferente. Era un sentimiento más fuerte: estaba enamorado de Hanji.

A cada paso que daba las respuestas venían por sí solas. Se fue enamorando de Hanji sin darse cuenta. Al principio creía que solo era preocupación por quien consideraba como una hermana. Pero el día que la miró con su cabello suelto y sus aretes empezó a verla como una mujer.

En ese tiempo él sentía un vacío emocional y tampoco esperaba llenarlo, pero… ¿Cómo no enamorarse de esa mujer que era un genio? ¿Cómo no hacerlo si su alegría iluminaba los días más oscuros? ¿Cómo no hacerlo si es una combinación de belleza, locura e inteligencia?

Durante la noche pensó acerca de su futuro y sus sentimientos por Hanji. Había transcurrido un año, un año sin tener la más mínima noticia de Levi. Él no regresó a buscarla, así que Erwin tomó su decisión. Sabía que no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Era el momento de acercarse a quien empezó a apodar para sus adentros "Mi bella flor".

Al regresar al Pueblo del Sur, llegó a sus oídos lo que la alumna Camila había platicado sobre Levi. La preocupación por ella le asaltó en ese instante. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue a verla.

Llegó directamente a la oficina de Hanji. Entró sin tocar la puerta y distante de lo que pensaba encontrar, vio a una Hanji escribiendo apasionadamente. Se acercó a ver lo que escribía: eran los resultados de una investigación sobre los efectos psicológicos de los alumnos al escuchar la historia de cómo le regresaron a la humanidad las Alas de la Libertad.

Al sentir su presencia volteó su mirada y se alegró de verlo. De un modo sereno le contó todo lo que Camila inocentemente había dicho y su sentir en esa noche. Le confió que para cerrar ese capítulo en su vida le vendría bien unos días de exploración.

Erwin empezó a frecuentarla más, la invitaba a comer y le empezó a dar pequeños detalles. "Se ven tan bien juntos" "Hacen bonita pareja" era el cuchicheo en todo el pueblo.

Al poco tiempo Erwin la llevo consigo a una nueva exploración del mar.

Aprovechando la atmósfera romántica creada por la brisa marina que los rodeaba, el sol poniéndose en su atardecer y el sonido de las olas chocando contra las rocas, le confesó sus sentimientos y le propuso matrimonio. Hanji se pasmó por un momento. Se dio cuenta que se había encariñado con Erwin. No lo amaba pero lo quería mucho. Erwin le sostenía las manos mientras ponía el anillo de compromiso en el dedo de su amada.

-Bien sabes que yo nunca podré darte hijos...- Hanji bajó la mirada.

-Hanji yo te amo por sobre todo lo demás. Te haz convertido en lo más importante en mi vida, eres el centro de ella y sin ti estaría perdido. Podría tenerlo todo pero si no te tengo a ti sería una falsa felicidad-

Erwin tomó la decisión que Levi no pudo hacer: elegirla a ella por sobre todas las cosas. Además se había prometido buscar su propia felicidad y con Erwin sentía confianza y protección.

-Erwin yo… yo acepto casarme contigo- pronunció Hanji y se abrazaron fuertemente.

Al llegar al Pueblo del Sur anunciaron su compromiso. Todos estaban felices por ellos, ambos eran excelentes personas y hacían bonita pareja. La boda se organizó en tan solo un mes ya que no tuvieron que gastar nada ni hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por conseguir lo necesario.

Todos en el pueblo dieron de corazón lo que los novios necesitaran, tenían mucho que agradecerles y esto era una bendición. El Comandante Smith y la Teniente Hanji contraerían nupcias, era lo único que se escuchaba en el pueblo.

Un día anterior de la boda los alumnos de Hanji le ayudaron con la mudanza a casa de Erwin. La casa de Hanji se convirtió en una posada para estudiantes de intercambio.

Si bien querían una boda sencilla, el destino se encaprichó para hacerles un gran evento…

.

.

Nota: si no es con Levi definitivamente Erwin se merece a Hanji. El título de este capítulo fue el último en ponérselo, no encontraba algo que me llenara hasta que di con esa frase.

Gracias por leer!... Siguiente capitulo!


	5. Capitulo 5 Guess How Much I Love You

**CONCURSO DE IMPOSIBILIDADES – ADIÓS A AQUELLA QUE AMÉ MÁS QUE A NADIE**

Esta es mi participación para el concurso de Doka Shibichan sobre la "Imposibilidad".

**Disclaimer: la historia es creación de mi imaginación y la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Isamaya, los nombres que aparecen y que no son personajes de Shingeki son de amigos míos que me autorizaron usarlos. Yo solo hago esto para desahogar mi imaginación.**

Por favor si no te gusta Levi x Hanji o mi imaginación, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir.

.

.

**CAPITULO 5. GUESS HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU**

Hanji bromeó cuando se puso el vestido "Está tan ajustado que no voy a respirar bien y de hacerlo lo romperé".

Aunque la costurera quería hacer un vestido majestuoso Hanji se opuso a ello, prefería la sencillez. Aun así era un hermoso vestido tipo sirena que acentuaba las curvas de su cuerpo, hombros y media espalda descubierto con un decorado plateado en la parte del torso. Le rizaron el cabello y lo adornaron con una gran casablanca. Aplicaron en su rostro un poco de maquillaje resaltando sus ojos y labios carmesí.

Muchos se reencontraron ese día ya que cada quien había elegido su camino. Fue una alegría volverse a ver: Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Christa, Armin, Annie, Berthold, Ymir, Connie y Sasha. Rainer no pudo asistir al evento ya que había una plaga en su pueblo y podría estar infectado, además que quería ayudar en lo que fuese posible a los enfermos. Está de más decir que los veteranos sobrevivientes también estaban presentes.

Aunque solo se oficiaría la firma del contrato social de matrimonio en presencia del Juez, los alumnos organizaron el evento de tal manera que debía oficiarse en una capilla, como si fuese una iglesia.

La capilla estaba adornada con muchas flores blancas, eran elegantes ramos de casablancas, rosas y alhelíes blancos, resaltando un tapete rojo que corría por el medio del recinto. Erwin la esperaba en el altar ataviado en un elegante traje totalmente blanco con una pequeña rosa roja decorando el flanco izquierdo de su pecho.

Hanji entró sola a la capilla, no quiso ser acompañada por nadie. Estaba en extremo nerviosa pero aun así no podía contener su sonrisa de felicidad. En ningún momento pensó en Levi.

Los padrinos de boda fueron Moblit y su esposa por parte de Hanji, y por parte de Erwin fueron Pixis y Riko. Terminó la ceremonia en la capilla, recibieron múltiples felicitaciones de los invitados y todos se dirigieron al salón, estaba a solo unos pasos de distancia.

Al llegar al salón no esperaban la sorpresa de ser recibidos con una lluvia de pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas, sonreían enormemente y su mirada era totalmente cálida.

Al terminar la ronda de aplausos comenzó a sonar una melodía del nuevo talento compositor del pueblo la Srita. Kajiura. Ella les creó una pieza musical con acordes de piano y violín. La llamó "Guess How Much I Love You" (adivina cuanto te amo).

Ya que ambos no sabían bailar, Erwin la abrazó a su pecho y se balancearon mientras la canción resonaba sus notas.

En ese momento todos miraban atentamente. Al terminar la pieza Armin bajó la mirada y comenzó a hablar, la atención de la mesa donde estaban sus amigos se centró en él.

Si bien todo denotaba felicidad a Armin le dolió saber que no era Levi el que estaba con Hanji, pensó ser el único y se sorprendió al saber que los otros pensaban lo mismo que él o se preguntaban la misma inquietud ¿Qué rayos había pasado?. Christa fue la que rompió el silencio diciéndoles lo que había pasado, resultase que Camila era su cuñada.

Obviamente Christa no le dijo a Camila lo del pasado de Levi y Hanji, solo se limitó a escucharla. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, por fin habían entendido que había ocurrido. Annie les dijo que no se metieran en la vida de ellos y que mejor disfrutaran del evento ¿O acaso eran tan estúpidos como para no ver que Hanji sonreía sinceramente? Y fue así como todos comprendieron que la vida da muchas vueltas.

Llamaron a las chicas a congregarse porque se lanzaría el ramo.

Hanji lanzó el ramo nupcial de rosas blancas a la multitud de chicas y ¡Oh sorpresa! La siguiente afortunada sería Sasha. Connie tenía planeado proponerle matrimonio así que ¿Para qué esperar si era el momento indicado? La atmósfera fue perfecta, creada por la emoción del momento.

Las chicas más otros curiosos hicieron un círculo alrededor de ellos. Connie se arrodilló, saco una cajita roja de su saco, tomó la mano de Sasha y le preguntó:

-Sasha ¿quieres ser mi esposa?-

Sasha gritó y se abalanzó sobre él. Estaba claro que había aceptado.

La comida se sirvió y todos degustaron los platillos mientras sonaba música orquestal de fondo, dirigida por el nuevo talento compositor del pueblo.

Se improvisaron unos juegos en pareja y la algarabía se hizo aún mayor. Erwin no podía soltar a Hanji. Y así transcurrió la noche entre risas y demás alegrías.

Ante el furor del evento los chicos se aventuraron a declararse o se decidieron a pedir matrimonio a sus respectivas novias. Eren pidió matrimonio a Mikasa, Armin a Annie aunque parecía más al revés, Berth se declaró a Ymir y Jean había conocido a una chica pero no se aventuraba a pedirle ser su novia y en ese instante se inspiró a hacerlo, esa chica se llamaba Talii. La única que ya estaba casada era Christa.

Las palabras del brindis corrieron a cargo de Armin quien era el más indicado para hacerlo ya que era de los pocos que todavía estaban sobrios. Después de recibir los regalos de los invitados el evento terminó con las palabras de agradecimiento de los novios.

Los jóvenes por su parte se reunieron en la antigua casa de Hanji para seguir con la fiesta, pero los recién casados estaban muy cansados así que partieron al lugar donde iniciarían su hogar.

Ya en casa, no podían creer que después de tanto tiempo estaban acostados en la misma cama. Ahora la tomaría para él. La pieza matrimonial estaba adornada lo más romántico posible: flores, velas, vino… bajo el éxtasis de sus cuerpos se entregaron a la pasión. Dejaron que sus sentidos se desbordaran y sus manos deslizaran la piel que los cubría.

Erwin había tomado por esposa a Hanji. La amaba más que cualquier otra cosa, más que a su propia vida. Hanji con el tiempo aprendió a querer mucho a Erwin pero no llegaba a amarlo. Sin embargo eso era suficiente para vivir tranquila y feliz día con día.

Hanji cambió su nombre ahora era Smith Zoe. La volvieron a llamar "Buntaichou" y solo sus allegados la llamaban Zoe. El nombre de Hanji había desaparecido casi por completo.

Una tarde les llegó una carta del Gobierno Central: era una invitación para conmemorar los primeros 5 años de libertad después del Ataque de los Titanes.

.

.

Notas: este capítulo no estaba destinado a ser escrito, sin embargo es una de las tantas cosas raras que me pasó con este Fic, salió de la nada la inspiración. El título del capítulo ha sido el más rápido de todos porque esa canción existe "Guess How Much I Love You" de Yuki Kajiura y sí, es una composición de piano y violín. Soy fan de Yuki Kajiura, es mi compositora favorita y el que haya podido entrar en la historia es un tributo para ella. Talii me autorizó aparecer aquí. Describí el vestido de Hanji y hace unos días lo ví en la vida real ._.

Gracias por leer!... Siguiente capitulo!


	6. Capitulo 6 Lloran las Rosas

**CONCURSO DE IMPOSIBILIDADES – ADIÓS A AQUELLA QUE AMÉ MÁS QUE A NADIE**

Esta es mi participación para el concurso de Doka Shibichan sobre la "Imposibilidad".

**Disclaimer: la historia es creación de mi imaginación y la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Isamaya, los nombres que aparecen y que no son personajes de Shingeki son de amigos míos que me autorizaron usarlos. Yo solo hago esto para desahogar mi imaginación.**

Por favor si no te gusta Levi x Hanji o mi imaginación, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir.

.

.

**CAPITULO 6. LLORAN LAS ROSAS**

Era ya la última clase que tendría que dar y por fin podría irse a jugar con su pequeña Maite. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para callarlos cuando escuchó esto:

"Hanji-sensei se veía hermosa con su vestido de novia, fue totalmente un cuento de hadas esa boda".

Levi se quedó helado.

"¿En serio?""¿Y el novio que tal?""¿También era guapo?" – preguntaban todas las chicas.

-Erwin-sensei es guapísimo y en su traje blanco parecía un príncipe- dijo Camila emocionada de contarles a sus compañeros ese evento mágico.

Levi sintió como si el alma se le saliera en esos momentos. Si en ese instante un Titán lo hubiese devorado no hubiera sentido dolor alguno como el que sentía. Pero sus piernas no reaccionaban y escuchó todo lo que su alumna contaba.

Camila contó toda la boda a lujo de detalle, recreó con sus palabras cada momento.

Lo que más le dolió a Levi fue cuando escuchó:

-Y lo más romántico de todo es que se cambió de nombre, adoptó el apellido de su esposo. Ahora se llama Smith Zoe y solo la llamábamos "Buntaichou" porque Erwin-sensei así lo pidió- Camila estaba totalmente emocionada contando todo esto.

Solo se oían los sonidos de ternura de las chicas que provocaban el escuchar aquello. En ese momento la campana que anunciaba la salida de la vida escolar diaria sonó y fue cuando Levi reaccionó.

Dio la media vuelta y fue a una taberna con la esperanza que el alcohol le amortiguara el dolor que sentía. Llego casi a la medianoche a su casa y se quedó dormido en el sillón de la sala.

El cambio de nombre fue lo que más le dolió, sentía que era la manera de enterrar en el pasado aquellos momentos de amor que tuvieron juntos. Esa Hanji enamorada de él había quedado atrás, él estaba en el olvido. Había salido adelante y sólo él era el culpable que fuera Erwin quien ahora tuviera su tiempo, su entrega, su cuerpo… Ahora sería él quien la acariciaría y la haría suya.

Sabía que no tenía derecho de reclamar nada. En ese momento se odió, por primera vez odió su egocentrismo y la decisión que había tomado. Odió ese deseo de toda su vida; pero ya no había marcha atrás. Las decisiones fueron tomadas y ahora tendría que vivir con ello.

El amor de su hija se convirtió aún más sagrado para él, su pequeña sonrisa era lo que le impulsaba a vivir día con día. Aunque Hanji nunca dejó de estar en sus pensamientos y en sus sueños, seguía viviendo con Carolina pero ya no la tomaba.

Carolina empezó a odiar a su propia hija y la vida que tenía. Desde que quedó embarazada Levi no la tocaba y toda la atención la tenía Maite. Empezó a salir en secreto con un buen hombre que conoció un día que llevó a jugar a Maite al parque. Gunther sabía que ella era la mujer de Levi pero solo él conocía el abandono que ella tenía, comprendía el sentimiento de sentirse usada solo para tener un hijo. Los dos se fueron enamorando poco a poco. Hasta que un día no pudieron más y la hizo suya.

Ese día que Gunther la tomó, Carolina se sintió amada por primera vez después de mucho tiempo. Y así salían en secreto cuidando que nadie los descubriese.

Pasaron los años y una tarde le llegó una carta con una invitación por parte del Gobierno Central. Querían conmemorar los primeros 5 años de libertad después del Ataque a los Titanes y se haría una cena con todos los soldados sobrevivientes.

Al inicio rechazó la idea porque no le agradaban ese tipo de eventos pero después de pensarlo fríamente consideró el asistir. Hanji estaría ahí, de la mano de Erwin pero estaría ahí la mujer que amaba. Carolina insistía a Levi de aceptar la invitación argumentándole que era una maravillosa oportunidad de encontrarse con sus viejos amigos.

Aunque en realidad Carolina quería convencer a Levi que fuera al evento ya que eso significaría que estaría varios días fuera del Pueblo, así que tendría tiempo para amar libremente a Gunther e inclusive ya había planeado en su mente como serían esos días. Su hija no le importaba. La dejaría jugando con sus amigas todo el día y por la noche solo le daría de cenar y a dormir.

Levi lo estuvo pensando hasta que llegó el día que tendría que partir. Le ganó más el querer comprobar por él mismo que Hanji era feliz. Pero se mentía, lo único que quería era volver a verla.

Preparó sus cosas, montó su caballo y se dirigió a La Capital.

.

.

notas: sí el título es de esa canción de Cristian Castro "Lloran las rosas" me dio mucha inspiración para escribirlo, digo también tengo mi corazoncito. Es en sí un capítulo corto y que igual, salió de la nada. Gunther es otro personaje que me gustaba mucho u.u así que por eso lo metí en la historia.

Gracias por leer!... Siguiente capítulo :)


	7. Capitulo 7 Someone Like You

**CONCURSO DE IMPOSIBILIDADES – ADIÓS A AQUELLA QUE AMÉ MÁS QUE A NADIE**

Esta es mi participación para el concurso de Doka Shibichan sobre la "Imposibilidad".

**Disclaimer: la historia es creación de mi imaginación y la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Isamaya, los nombres que aparecen y que no son personajes de Shingeki son de amigos míos que me autorizaron usarlos. Yo solo hago esto para desahogar mi imaginación.**

Por favor si no te gusta Levi x Hanji o mi imaginación, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir.

.

.

**CAPITULO 7. SOMEONE LIKE YOU**

El evento se llevaría a cabo en La Capital donde residía el Gobierno Central. Hospedaron a los invitados en diferentes lugares desde una semana antes.

Moblit vivía en la capital así que se alegró en darles posada por esa semana, de manera que tendrían tiempo para platicar y convivir. Aunque Levi merodeara por las calles en esperanza de ver a Hanji, en toda esa semana no se cruzaron en el camino.

Tanto Hanji como Erwin no esperaban que estuviese Levi en el evento, Erwin había visto la lista de invitados pero él no aparecía. Sino que sucedió que de última hora fue agregado a la lista de invitados por una orden directa del Rey.

Y llegó la noche del evento, al atardecer comenzaron a arribar los invitados. Levi fue de los primeros en llegar, vestía pantalón formal negro, botas negras altas y una camisa rojo carmín. Permanecía a lo lejos buscando a Hanji con la mirada. Entonces la vio y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza.

En esos años Hanji había desarrollado un gusto por los vestidos pegados, sacó el lado femenino de ella para esos eventos. El resto del tiempo vestía con sus usuales camisas sastre.

Se veía hermosa con sus típicos lentes redondos, su cabello totalmente recogido, maquillaje sencillo con sus labios carmesí y su vestido de encaje negro con decoraciones de piedras blancas pegado al cuerpo, con una caída de tela raso a los costados de las pierna y el escote dejaba ver los atributos de su pecho, cuello y espalda. Sonreía mientras iba tomada del brazo de Erwin saludando a los conocidos entre la multitud.

Levi se paralizó y optó por seguirla viendo desde las sombras. Una mezcla de frustración y alegría sentía en su alma. Siguió escondido en las sombras hasta que fue llamado por el maestro de ceremonias.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando fue llamado al foro y apareció entre la multitud. Subió al podio para recibir la condecoración de una medalla especial de honor y valentía en manos del Rey.

Recibió una horda de aplausos y las chicas más jóvenes, hijas de banqueros y empresarios lo alababan, tuvo que contenerse ya que detestaba ese tipo de actos pero no podía arruinar la ocasión de dirigir sus miradas a la mujer que amaba.

Su antiguo escuadrón se alegró de verlo así como sus demás compañeros. Para tranquilidad de Erwin, Hanji permaneció totalmente tranquila y sonriente como si no sintiera nada el verlo de nuevo.

Después de repartir las medallas de honor, la música empezó a sonar mientras eran servidos múltiples bocadillos y demás manjares. Sin planearlo Erwin y Levi se encontraron frente a frente en el área de postres frutales.

Se miraron e intercambiaron un pequeño diálogo, meramente formalidades ya que no tenían nada que decirse. Inocentemente Camila les había informado los pormenores de la vida del uno del otro.

Pasaron algunas horas del evento y Hanji se le perdió de vista a Erwin, quien no se sorprendió de su ausencia puesto que para ella no era de su agrado estar tanto tiempo en esos eventos y se encerraba en la biblioteca del lugar donde estuviese. La iría a buscar después.

Levi continuaba reunido con esos chicos que alguna vez habían sido su escuadrón, ahora convertidos en adultos casi todos casados. Después de unas horas se disculpó ante ellos porque tenía algo que hacer.

Recordó aquellos días en que veía a lo lejos a Hanji leyendo sus libros y las noches que se quedaba dormida en la biblioteca. Quería recordarlo así que se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Y ella estaba ahí… sentada a espaldas de la puerta y a la luz de una vela leía un libro.

Levi entró dejando entreabierta la puerta. Se acercó, ella sintió una presencia dejando el libro y volteando su mirada, creía que era Erwin quien la había ido a buscar. Se sorprendió al ver que no era así.

Se puso en pie cuando resonaron las primeras notas de un piano. Las cuerdas vocales los traicionaron en esos momentos, permanecieron en silencio. Una voz femenina empezó a cantar una lírica que decía todo lo que tenían que decirse.

Esa voz desgarrada por el dolor y las notas del piano era todo lo que se oía mientras se miraban a los ojos.

_Escuché que sentaste cabeza, que encontraste a una chica y ahora estás casado_

_Escuché que tus sueños se hicieron realidad, supongo que ella te dio cosas que yo no te di_

_Viejo amigo ¿Por qué estás tan tímido? No te contengas ni te escondas en la mentira_

_Detesto aparecer de la nada sin invitación pero no podía permanecer lejos, no podía evitarlo y esperaba que vieras mi rostro y recordaras que para mí no ha terminado_

_No pasa nada, encontraré a alguien como tú, no deseo más que lo mejor para ti también_

_No me olvides, te lo suplico, recuerdo cuando dijiste "A veces el amor dura y a veces en cambio duele"…_

_A veces el amor dura y a veces en cambio duele…_

Levi se acercó a ella y sin importar que pudiera golpearlo la abrazó fuertemente. Ella se congeló y empezó a temblar. Mientras la abrazaba y ella temblando se tiró de rodillas al suelo con ella, sus piernas le flaqueaban, tenía en sus brazos a la mujer que amaba. Con un brazo la tomo de la cabeza y la recargó a su hombro, ahora ambos temblaban.

_Sabías que el tiempo vuela y solo el ayer fue el momento de nuestras vidas. _

_Nacimos y crecimos en una bruma veraniega enmarcada por la sorpresa de nuestros días de gloria_

_Detesto aparecer de la nada sin invitación pero no podía permanecer lejos, no podía evitarlo y esperaba que vieras mi rostro y recordaras que para mí no ha terminado, todavía…_

_No pasa nada, encontraré a alguien como tú, no deseo más que lo mejor para ti también_

_No me olvides, te lo suplico, recuerdo cuando dijiste "A veces el amor dura y a veces en cambio duele"…_

Quería decirle tantas cosas pero su voz lo traicionó, no salía ningún sonido de su garganta. Era como si se hubiera puesto en complicidad con sus labios y cuerpo para no romper el encanto, solo sus brazos y la sensación de tenerla, de sentir su respiración y oler su fragancia, la fragancia de su piel le permitía expresar lo que sentía en ese momento.

_Nada es comparable, ni problemas ni preocupaciones_

_Los arrepentimientos y errores son producto de la memoria_

_¿Quién habría sabido como de agridulce sabría esto?_

Sus labios se acercaron peligrosamente. Contuvieron la respiración. Levi no lo pudo soportar más y besó sus labios. Hanji apretó fuertemente los puños de la camisa de Levi y al calor de la canción le correspondió el beso, conforme las notas del piano emitían más tristeza empezaron a besarse con más fuerza.

_No pasa nada, encontraré a alguien como tú, no deseo más que lo mejor para ti también_

_No me olvides, te lo suplico, recuerdo cuando dijiste "A veces el amor dura y a veces en cambio duele"…_

_No pasa nada, encontraré a alguien como tú, no deseo más que lo mejor para ti también_

_No me olvides, te lo suplico, recuerdo cuando dijiste "A veces el amor dura y a veces en cambio duele"…_

_A veces el amor dura y a veces en cambio duele…_

Cuando terminó la canción se separaron. Hanji reaccionó y de un golpe se puso de pie y corrió a la salida. Levi la alcanzó y le tomó la mano pero ella no volteó la vista, en cambio dijo:

-Tengo que regresar al evento-

-Solo respóndeme una pregunta ¿Erwin te hace feliz?-

-Sí, soy feliz con Erwin- Hanji le respondió soltándole la mano y se perdió a lo lejos del pasillo.

Levi sabía que no debía ir detrás de ella, él mismo había comprobado la sonrisa que tenía Hanji cuando estaba cerca de Erwin. No podía desenterrar lo que el mismo daba por muerto.

Hanji llego donde Erwin tratando de controlarse y la velada continuo como si nada hubiera pasado. A los demás no les extraño que Levi no volviera ese actuar de desaparecer, eso era tan propio de él.

Antes que se le ocurriera hacer alguna locura Levi salió de prisa del lugar, tomó sus cosas y partió de regreso a casa. Necesitaba sentir la adrenalina de la cabalgata nocturna para tranquilizar sus sentidos.

Al llegar a su casa no esperaba encontrarse con esta escena: Carolina en el sillón totalmente desnuda moviendo sus caderas de arriba abajo sobre la entrepierna de un hombre. Carolina y Gunther no esperaban el pronto regreso de Levi así que los sorprendió en pleno acto.

-Le-levi…- decía Carolina mientras se ponía en pie y se acercaba a Levi. Gunther tomó su pantalón y se lo puso rápidamente.

Levi permaneció en silencio sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

-¿No vas a decirme nada?-

-No sé qué esperas que te diga- le era indiferente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Carolina ardió de coraje porque Levi ni siquiera le reclamaba. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, su indiferencia. De tal manera que pudo comprobar fehacientemente que él no sentía nada por ella.

-Eres un maldito desgraciado- le soltó una bofetada.

-¡¿Por qué no me reclamas?! ¡¿Por qué no me dices nada?! ¡Todo este tiempo me haz usado ¿verdad?! ¡Solo me tomaste para tener un hijo, soy una idiota por no haberme dado cuenta de eso al inicio!- gritó de coraje.

Se acercó lo suficiente para decirle frente a su cara.

-¡Pues bien! ¡Quédate con tu hija me largo de aquí! ¡Te odio!- gritó eso último con fuerza y le propinó otra fuerte bofetada.

Acto seguido se vistió rápidamente, tomó algunas de sus cosas y se fue de la casa con Gunther. Ya no soportaba ni un segundo más el estar cerca de Levi y Maite, los odiaba.

Antes de irse volteó sus ojos llenos de odio a Levi quien le decía:

-No me importa, vete con él- permanecía con los brazos cruzados.

Al anochecer Levi fue por su hija a casa de una de las pocas amigas que tenía Carolina. No sabía cómo decirle a su hija que su mamá ya no estaría más con ella.

-Papá ¿Y mi mamá en dónde está?- preguntaba inocentemente la niña mientras era acostada en su cama.

-Maite a partir de esta noche solo seremos tú y yo. Tu mamá ya no estará con nosotros-

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo que hiciera enojar a mi mami?-

-Maite tú no has hecho nada malo. Son problemas de adultos y hasta que seas un adulto vas a entenderlo. Por favor no preguntes más-

-Papá ¿Tú no me vas a dejar sola verdad?- los ojos se le empezaron a llenar de lágrimas.

-Jamás te dejaría. Eres mi hija lo más importante para mí-

Maite lloró fuertemente en los brazos de su padre hasta quedarse dormida.

La vida a partir de ese día no sería fácil para él. En menos de una semana había perdido a dos mujeres. Tendría que aprender muchas cosas sobre el cuidado de la niña que hasta ese entonces las hacía Carolina. Además de lidiar con el amargo dolor que le dejó aquel beso.

Y así transcurrió un par de meses, creía que así sería el resto de su vida. Y así lo parecía. Una pareja de ancianos cambiaría su destino.

.

.

Notas: literalmente mi propio Fic cobró vida y me atrapó, estaba escribiendo y puse en random mi playlist en YT cuando asalta "Someone Like You" de Adele, quedé en shock y las lágrimas salieron, mi propio Fic me hizo llorar, la canción quedaba perfecta con una escena que no sabía como iba a representar. Una cosa curiosa es que el vestido que imaginé de Hanji lo escribi y hace unos días ví que existía en la vida real me quedé en shock...

Gracias por leer :) siguiente capitulo...


	8. Capitulo 8 Amable Mentira

**CONCURSO DE IMPOSIBILIDADES – ADIÓS A AQUELLA QUE AMÉ MÁS QUE A NADIE**

Esta es mi participación para el concurso de Doka Shibichan sobre la "Imposibilidad".

**Disclaimer: la historia es creación de mi imaginación y la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Isamaya, los nombres que aparecen y que no son personajes de Shingeki son de amigos míos que me autorizaron usarlos. Yo solo hago esto para desahogar mi imaginación.**

Por favor si no te gusta Levi x Hanji o mi imaginación, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir.

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 8. AMABLE MENTIRA**

Una tarde mientras paseaba con Maite en el parque le llamó la atención una pareja de ancianos que se comportaban de manera cariñosa. El señor al ver la mirada triste del joven se acercó a platicar con él. La señora se quedó sentada mientras leía un libro de poesía.

-Buenas tardes joven. Mi nombre es Facundo-

-Buenas…-

-Lo reconozco, usted es el Cabo Levi. Quiero agradecerle lo que ha hecho por nosotros-

-Yo solo obedecí órdenes…-

-Yo observé a lo lejos todo, no podía luchar por mi enfermedad, sufro de artritis desde muy joven. Pero los apoyaba con la fé que todo saldría bien, bueno y de vez en cuando les facilitaba suministros de mis cosechas-

-Es usted un buen hombre-

-Le agradezco sus palabras joven-

Se escucharon las risas de Maite jugando con su muñeca.

-Veo que ha tenido su buena recompensa. Aunque sus ojos me dicen que no es del todo feliz, se nota que tiene un fuerte dolor en su corazón. Dígame ¿ha ocurrido algo con la madre de la pequeña?-

De alguna manera Levi sintió confianza con ese anciano. Además no tenía nada que perder, se encontraba solo enfrentándose a sus dolores y desahogarlos no le vendría mal.

-Solo somos ella y yo, la madre de mi hija se fue a otra ciudad y supongo que es feliz. Ella me es indiferente, es otra mujer…-

-Oh ya veo joven ¿Ella no le corresponde?-

-Está casada y yo mismo he comprobado que es feliz con él-

-Es una lástima. Supongo que fracasó al haber luchado por ella-

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Levi ¿Luchar por ella?...

Se acercó Maite con su papá para decirle que tenía hambre.

-Todos los fines de semana a esta hora estoy aquí con mi esposa. Si gusta continuar con esta plática ya sabe dónde encontrarnos, ha sido un gusto conocerle-

Los hombres estrecharon las manos. El anciano tomó del brazo a su esposa y se retiraron. Esa conversación le dejaría un amargo sabor a Levi, en su mente solo resonaba la pregunta de ¿Luchar por ella?

La siguiente semana fue al encuentro con el anciano quien estaba nuevamente platicando con su esposa a la sombra de los árboles.

El anciano le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

-Buenas tardes joven y a ti pequeña jovencita-

-Maite saluda al señor-

-Buenas tardes abuelito- sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Oh que linda niña. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Teresa- se presentó la anciana.

Teresa tomó de la mano a Maite y se la llevo debajo de un árbol a jugar con ella y sus muñecas.

-Es una niña muy educada, le felicito por educarla bien-

-Inclusive a mí me sorprende-

-Me lo supongo. Aunque yo nunca tuve ese privilegio de educar a alguien-

-¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?- preguntaba mientras fruncía el ceño en forma interrogativa.

-Nunca pudimos tener hijos, mi esposa es estéril. Esto fue causado por la estupidez humana-

El anciano suspiró.

-Le contaré la historia. Estábamos comprometidos y mi esposa trabajaba como mesera en una taberna. Una noche un grupo de soldados de la Fuerza Estacionaria en total estado de ebriedad la esperaron a la salida y la violaron. Todos y cada uno de ellos en total cinco. Cuando terminaron de hacer su barbaridad le metieron un arma entre sus piernas y dispararon sin balas, supongo que solo por diversión-

El anciano volvió a suspirar.

-Ella cayó desmayada y con sangre saliendo entre sus piernas. Las lesiones por la presión del aire le destrozaron por dentro, fueron daños irreversibles. Cuando fui al hospital a verla ella lloraba y me pedía que la dejara-

Levi estaba pasmado. Si bien había escuchado barbaridades que hacían en aquel entonces la Fuerza Estacionaria no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Cuando le fue dada el alta y la llevé a su casa me habló seriamente. Me dijo entre un mar de lágrimas que nunca podría engendrar y comprendía si la quisiera dejar, ya no casarme con ella-

Amargos recuerdos de aquella plática en el sillón frente a la chimenea surcaron la mente de Levi.

-Pero ¿Cómo dejar al amor de mi vida? Sabía bien que haría sin un hijo, pero no sabría que hacer sin ella. Lo es todo para mí, estaría perdido. No dudo que el tener un hijo hubiera sido algo grandioso pero de nada me serviría. Los hijos se van pero el amor nunca te abandona-

El anciano volteó a ver a un Levi congelado y pálido. Su mente divagaba.

-Joven ¿Se siente bien?- lo llamó tres veces antes que pudiera reaccionar.

-Yo lo siento mucho. Me tengo que retirar- Levi llamó a su hija y se fue del lugar.

-Querido ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Creo querida que a partir de hoy veremos más seguido al Cabo Levi. Es un hombre fuerte pero guarda mucho dolor en su corazón-

El anciano abrazó a su esposa mientras veían alejarse a aquel joven cargando a su hija.

Sentía que necesitaba estar solo pero aún era de día. Para distraer temporalmente su mente se puso a cocinar postres con ayuda de su pequeña, lo que resultó toda una comedia y el tiempo se fue rápidamente.

Al caer la noche comieron lo que había sobrado del desayuno y llevó a dormir a su pequeña. Ya en su soledad dejó salir la tristeza. "¿Qué fue lo que hice?" era la pregunta que se hacía una y otra vez. Levi no podía soportarlo, creía que iba a reventar entre tantos pensamientos y recuerdos. Se sentía de lo peor. Volvió a odiarse y volvió a odiar su deseo.

Transcurrió una semana más y volvió al encuentro con Facundo, esta vez estaba dispuesto a contarle su historia. Necesitaba de un consejo y alguien que lo escuchara, ese anciano se había convertido en un buen amigo, casi como un padre a veces pensaba.

Al llegar donde ellos, se saludaron y nuevamente Teresa se alejó con la niña para que los hombres pudiesen conversar.

-Joven ¿Se encuentra bien? Me quedé preocupado con su reaccionar-

-Llámeme Levi es incómodo tanta formalidad-

-De acuerdo Levi, tú también tendrás que llamarme por mi nombre, Facundo-

-¿Por qué me contó como si nada su historia?-

- Yo seré solo un anciano pero la vida me ha enseñado mucho... Y he visto la tristeza y el dolor que cargas. De alguna manera me vi reflejado en tu semblante, de cuando era joven y nadie estaba para aconsejarme o por lo menos escucharme-

-Me hubiera gustado conocerlo antes-

-Nunca sé es tarde. Te escucho- Facundo escuchó atentamente sus palabras.

Levi sintió confianza para decirle que su hija fue a costa de sacrificar el amor de su vida. No se arrepentía de su hija porque era lo más hermoso que tenía pero sentía un vacío. Después le contó sobre Carolina y del amargo dolor que le dejó aquel beso con Hanji.

-Oh ya veo… Así que eran ciertos los rumores acerca que el Cabo Levi y la Teniente Hanji estaban enamorados en secreto-

-¿Rumores?- eso intrigó a Levi.

-Levi cuando un hombre está enamorado la mirada le delata. Todos observábamos callados como se miraban, sin lugar a dudas era un intenso amor lo que reflejaban- dijo Facundo en tono enternecido de recordar aquella vez en que Levi tomó de la coleta a Hanji y la acercó a su rostro para decirle algo a los ojos.

-Lo que yo te aconsejaría es que pensaras un poco más en ti. Si ya encontraste a la mujer perfecta entonces lucha por ella, ya si te rechaza entonces no podrás reclamarte a ti mismo el ¿Qué hubiera pasado de haberlo hecho?-

Facundo suspiró.

-Además Levi, una mujer que está realmente enamorada no le corresponde el beso a otro hombre. De amar a su esposo le hubiera sido indiferente el verlo y tal vez hasta se hubiera acercado a platicar contigo y su esposo. Pero si ella reaccionó así es porque definitivamente todavía existe amor-

-¿Me está diciendo que luche por la mujer de otro hombre?-

-No, le estoy diciendo que luche por el amor de su vida. Piensa un poco en mis palabras "Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan y de las cenizas renace el fénix con mayor belleza"-

Empezaba a oscurecer y el frío a calar en la piel. Teresa los invitó a pasar la noche en su casa, motivada por la historia cómica de los postres de la niña.

Levi aceptó debido a la alegría de Maite ante la idea. Terminando de cenar dispusieron para ellos del cuarto de huéspedes. Se despertó a media noche y merodeó por la sala del pequeño hogar que permanecía con la chimenea prendida. Era una casa sencilla pero con muchos libros, eso le trajo a su memoria a Hanji.

Se atrevió a tomar un libro que decía "Poemas del Nuevo Mundo". Recordó que ese libro también lo tenía Hanji y cada cuando podía le recitaba estrofas de los poemas que leía. Abrió el libro y leyó el índice. Le llamó la atención un título y leyó en silencio:

**_"Amable Mentira"_**

_Te amé… y también a esa voz amable_

_Te amé… y tu cabello ligeramente rizado_

_Te amé… y tus ojos almendrados_

_Te amo… incluso ahora, aún te amo._

_Cuando cierro mis ojos estas sonriendo, tal como ese día, quiero abrazarte._

_Esos tiempos bellamente felices se acabaron, incluso mirando atrás, no estás ahí…_

_Esas heridas que me consumieron aún duelen_

_Tu tierna voz haciendo eco, incluso ahora_

_Por favor, déjame llorar un poco _

_"Adiós" a aquella que amé más que a nadie._

_Te amé… aquella que lloraba más fácilmente que nadie_

_Te amé… tus pucheros cuando volví a mis viejos trucos_

_Te amé… tus voluntariosos, ardientes celos_

_Te amo… aunque te amaba así también._

_Diciendo "te odio tanto" te estás riendo_

_Cuando nos tuvimos te volviste querida para mí_

_Incluso esas veces, con tu amabilidad habitual me diste un beso_

_Aun así, me acostumbré al "amor" tomando tus amables mentiras como la verdad_

_Y así de egoísta te abandoné, dejándote tan sola _

_Ese día aguantaste tus lágrimas _

_"Te odio… de verdad te odio" dijiste, dándome un tembloroso abrazo_

_Pese a que sabía que era una mentira en mi deshonestidad fingí no darme cuenta en absoluto_

_Tú la dijiste, la última mentira, tú las derramaste, esas últimas lágrimas _

_Te dije que era el fin, antes del amanecer_

_Tras la ventana, la lluvia fría…_

_Esas heridas que me consumieron aun duelen _

_Ya que estas serán mis últimas lágrimas por ti, por favor déjame llorar, sólo por hoy _

_"Adiós" a aquella que amé más que a nadie…_

Eso le había dado un golpe al corazón. Como si cada palabra describiera lo que su interior le decía a gritos pero no sabía traducirlos.

_"Adiós a aquella que amé más que a nadie"_ era lo que todo este tiempo le gritaba el vacío que sentía, ese era su vacío: abandonó a la mujer que amó más que a nadie, a lo que más amó inclusive más que su propia vida arriesgando la suya incontables veces por salvar la de ella.

Y que aún ama.

_"Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan y de las cenizas renace el fénix con mayor belleza"._

Y que ella aún le amaba.

Ahora lo sabía. Si ella no sintiera nada por él no le hubiera respondido ese beso de esa manera. Así que tomó su decisión: regresaría a luchar por la mujer que ama.

Estaba decidido. Regresó a dormir junto con su pequeña y la contempló. Si bien amaba a Maite era un sentimiento totalmente diferente. Ella un día tendría independencia y lo dejaría, en cambio el amor de Hanji siempre había estado desde el día que la conoció. Había elegido mal, su felicidad no era un hijo sino estar con la persona que le iluminaba el día.

No desaprovechó el tiempo y requisito nuevamente su cambio, volvía a parecer más una orden que petición, solo le dijeron que sería aprobada hasta ciertas fechas. Ya se estaba en la segunda fase del ciclo escolar, no se admitirían cambios hasta que finalizara, de manera que tendría tiempo de organizar sus ideas.

Teresa y Facundo les habían tomado cariño. Teresa se ofreció a cuidar a Maite durante Levi estuviese trabajando así que los lazos se estrecharon.

Levi sabía que tendría que convertirse en un caballero pero ¿Cómo rayos era eso? No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que era demostrar sus sentimientos de manera romántica.

"Mierda esto será difícil" era lo que pensaba. No tuvo más remedio que pedirle consejo e instrucción a Facundo. El anciano aceptó encantado, veía en Levi al hijo que nunca tuvo y en Maite a la nieta consentida.

El último día de clases le pidió a Camila ser la última en salir del salón, había sido el promedio más alto de la generación. Le dijo que tenía talento y que esperaba grandes cosas de ella. Era su manera de agradecerle por traer noticias de Hanji.

Pero ella lo sabía. Su sentido de astucia se agudizó en aquel tiempo cuando era estudiante de Hanji, ella le ayudó a desarrollar esa habilidad. Forzó a sus excompañeros a contarle todo el último día de clases.

Antes de salir del salón se dio la media vuelta y le dijo:

-Buena suerte con Buntaichou, no, con Hanji-sensei. Estoy segura que ella todavía lo ama, lo vi en sus ojos este verano que fui a la capital. Gracias por todo Levi-sensei-

-Um…- asintió con la cabeza, no se sorprendió, sabía lo que Hanji era capaz de hacer con el potencial de sus alumnos.

Con ayuda de Facundo vendió todo cuanto pudo, solo se quedó con lo básico para trasladarse de nueva cuenta al Pueblo del Norte.

-Gracias por todo. Estos meses fueron de mucha felicidad, fuiste el hijo que nunca tuve y Maite como mi nieta, una bendición que nunca creí que tendría. Que los vientos soplen a tu favor y que el destino les dé la felicidad que merecen- fueron las palabras de despedida de Facundo y Teresa.

Antes de partir escuchó por una conversación que tenían las viejas amigas de Carolina, que se casó por todas las de la ley con Gunther y tenía cinco meses de embarazo. De Levi ni de su hija quiso volver a verle la sombra, a tal grado que los abandonó, los olvidó por completo.

Pero a él no le importaba. En ese momento había algo más importante que hacer: luchar por el amor de su vida.

.

.

notas: después de llorar varias veces con mi amiga Camila oyendo la canción, al igual que Someone Like You quedó perfecta en la historia. El título del capitulo es el titulo de esa canción que había mencionado "Yasashii Uso" de Acid Black Cherry. Facundo es el nombre de mi abuelito materno que este mes cumplió un año de haber fallecido, lo hice en su honor y así como es en esta historia era en la vida real. Teresa es el nombre de mi abuelita paterna, ella todavía vive y es toda una señorona y por amor a ella la puse en la historia. Lo de disparar sin balas después de una violación es algo que lamentablemente ocurre en la vida real.

Gracias por leer ^^ continuamos...


	9. Capitulo 9 La Colina de las Flores

**CONCURSO DE IMPOSIBILIDADES – ADIÓS A AQUELLA QUE AMÉ MÁS QUE A NADIE**

Esta es mi participación para el concurso de Doka Shibichan sobre la "Imposibilidad".

**Disclaimer: la historia es creación de mi imaginación y la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Isamaya, los nombres que aparecen y que no son personajes de Shingeki son de amigos míos que me autorizaron usarlos. Yo solo hago esto para desahogar mi imaginación.**

Por favor si no te gusta Levi x Hanji o mi imaginación, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir.

.

.

**CAPITULO 9. LA COLINA DE LAS FLORES**

Esa noche Hanji no podía concebir el sueño.

¿Por qué rayos le había correspondido el beso a Levi? Se descubría a sí misma emocionarse cuando recordaba la figura de Levi. No había cambiado en nada: su aspecto, su forma de ser, su voz, sus besos… todo de él parecía haberse quedado congelado en el tiempo.

Sin embargo ella había cambiado, se había vuelto más femenina en su aspecto físico y en el emocional no estaba segura.

Se hizo varias preguntas a sí misma y llegó a una conclusión. Quería mucho a Erwin de eso no tenía duda. Era feliz con él una duda menos.

Optó por minimizar ese encuentro. En el desayuno le contó a Erwin que vio a Levi en la biblioteca de aquel lugar pero no le dijo que se besaron, solo le contó las escasas palabras que entrecruzaron. Por lo menos decir la verdad a medias la tranquilizó enormemente y le permitió vivir feliz los siguientes meses.

Eran todavía las vacaciones estudiantiles pero no para los docentes. Una semana antes tendrían que preparar todo para los grupos y clases a los que estarían asignados. Se escuchó el rumor que ingresaría un nuevo elemento al equipo de trabajo.

Nunca imaginaron la tormenta que estaba a punto de desatarse…

Entró Hanji a su oficina para tomar la libreta de apuntes que había olvidado. Se sorprendió de ver una rosa roja sobre el escritorio. Erwin no podría ser ya que estaba en una expedición de exploración en el mar. Tal vez algún admirador con agallas, pensaba ella.

Se reunieron todos en la sala de juntas. Entró el Director General.

-Bienvenidos a otro ciclo escolar. Las formalidades están de más, ya todos aquí nos conocemos. Solo tenemos la novedad de un docente re-la-ti-va-men-te nuevo ¡Pasa por favor!- ordenó Laurence Rogers, director de la Academia del Norte.

Levi entró a la sala dando pasos firmes hacia donde estaba el director. De reojo miró a Hanji.

Hanji dejó caer el lápiz que sostenía. Quedó helada. Los más antiguos tuvieron la misma reacción.

-Algunos de ustedes ya lo conocen es Levi. Llegó por cambio definitivo desde la Academia del Sur. No quiero alargar el día de hoy, por favor toma asiento al costado de Smith Zoe-

Laurence lo hacía por diversión, sabía del pasado de Levi y Hanji así que sentarlos juntos desde el inicio le daría una idea de los sentimientos del uno por el otro.

Hanji tembló nerviosa cuando Levi pasó detrás de ella y se sentó a su costado. Estaba tan cerca de él que podía sentir su mirada. Se mentalizó que estaba en el trabajo y se auto-controló aunque quería salir corriendo del lugar.

Empezaron por repartirse los grupos y las materias. La discusión fue acalorada cuando se habló del grupo más conflictivo, nadie quería tomarlo en tutela. Laurence terminó dando la tutela a Levi, le era divertida la situación.

Terminaron la junta del día. Pidió a Zoe y Levi se quedaran al final de la junta y se acercaran a él.

Estando los tres a solas les habló:

-Seré directo como siempre lo he sido. Zoe no vayas a malpensar ni a reclamarme, si acepté la transferencia de Levi es porque es un buen elemento, tú misma lo sabes-

-Eso no tiene que ver conmigo, sé de las habilidades de Levi- dijo en tono seco.

-Levi espero grandes cosas de ti para con los alumnos. Sé de los buenos resultados que tuviste en la Academia del Sur con el grupo que se te asignó, uno de los más brillantes que se han visto-

-Entendido-

- Levi muchas cosas han cambiado desde que te fuiste, tanto en la organización como los edificios, ahora es más grande. Zoe por ser el decano queda bajo tu responsabilidad el hacerle del conocimiento de todos los cambios a Levi-

-Entendido-

-Y una última cosa. Si en esta semana compruebo que pueden trabajar juntos entonces permanecerán en la Academia. De otra manera tendré que expulsarlos, no permitiré que los sentimentalismos afecten el aprendizaje de los alumnos-

-¿Qué estás diciendo Laurence?- Hanji golpeó con los puños cerrados el escritorio.

-Lo que has oído. Pueden retirarse- y les dio la espalda dirigiéndose a la ventana.

Ya no se controló más. Hanji salió disparada y ardiendo en coraje azotó la puerta.

-Definitivamente no ha cambiado- susurró Levi y se puso en pie para seguirla.

Una sombra frente a ella apareció tapando la luz de la ventana.

-No haz cambiado Hanji- resonó una voz masculina.

-¿Sabes todo lo que me ha costado llegar hasta aquí?- volteó con una mirada llena de coraje- ¡Y todo para que de buenas a primeras te aparezcas como si nada! ¡Escúchame bien! ¡No permitiré que me arruines nuevamente la vida!-

-Lo siento. No seré más que tu colega de trabajo no pretendo algo más, tranquilízate cuatro ojos-

Vio la flor que tenía en el escritorio, tomándola se puso en pie y lo confrontó cara a cara.

-¿Tú fuiste?-

-¿Te gustó?-

-¡¿Y así pretendes que te crea que no tienes intenciones más allá del trabajo?!… ¡Pues mira lo que hago con tu flor!- la hizo añicos con sus manos y se le aventó en la cara.

-¡Ahora sí estamos a mano! Te espero mañana a primera hora en la sala de juntas para instruirte en los cambios- no esperó respuesta. Tomó sus cosas y salió azotando la puerta.

Levi soltó una sonrisa pícara. Su reacción había sido exactamente como lo esperaba, la esencia de Hanji no había cambiado.

Decidió por el resto de la semana no tener ningún gesto de cariño hacia ella. Transcurrió el resto de la semana sin problema alguno, inclusive a veces se sorprendían platicando y riendo como en los viejos tiempos en la Legión. Laurence se percató de ello así que se quedarían en la Academia.

Las clases iniciaron, ya podría estar cortejando a Hanji aunque ahora tendría que ser paciente. Desde el inicio sabía que no tenía probabilidades de éxito, pero también sabía que ya no tenía nada que perder.

El primer día de clases volvió a dejarle una rosa roja en su escritorio. Hanji suspiró de enfado y la tiró a la basura. Y así por las siguientes semanas cada dos días tenía una flor en su escritorio y volvía a hacer lo mismo.

Al mes ya no había una flor. En lugar de ello había un pequeño paquete blanco con un lazo café. Abrió el paquete, eran unos chocolates. Recordó la primera vez que él le regaló unos chocolates. Aquella vez a la luz de la vela en la medianoche que resplandecía en la biblioteca, solo los puso en su escritorio y le dijo "Dicen que el chocolate es bueno para aquellos que se desvelan leyendo".

Rió un poco. Guardó el paquete en su chaqueta y de regreso a casa al pasar por el parque, se los regaló a unos niños que jugaban alegremente. Los niños se alegraron ¡Gracias Buntaichou!

A los tres días encontró una nota que decía:

_Los niños disfrutaron mucho del chocolate, debiste de haberte quedado a ver sus caras manchadas. Por cierto te veías hermosa rodeada por ellos. Levi._

Al inició le sorprendió, después soltó la carcajada, rompió el papel y lo tiró.

Al día siguiente volvió a encontrar un papel, esta vez era una postal de un dibujo de un campo lleno de flores y al reverso decía escrito a mano:

_En el verano, cuando las flores blancas que colorean la colina estén floreciendo me acordaré de los días que he pasado contigo. Levi._

Era fragmento de un poema de aquel libro llamado "Poemas del Nuevo Mundo". Teresa se lo obsequió a Levi para que le ayudase en la travesía de conquista de su amada, una travesía inclusive más peligrosa que matar Titanes.

Hanji se sonrojó, no creía lo que leía. Reconocía ese poema "La Colina de las Flores"; sin embargo volvió a hacer lo mismo que el día anterior.

Ese día llega Erwin al pueblo. Lo primero que hizo después de desempacar fue a buscar a su esposa, llegó justo a tiempo para pasar por ella a la salida de la Academia.

Erwin vio a una niña sentada en una banca, jugaba con su muñeca.

"Se me olvidaron unos papeles, no tardaré espera aquí" fueron las indicaciones que le dieron a esa niña.

Eso era extraño. Se acercó a la pequeña probablemente estuviera perdida.

-Hola pequeña ¿Estas perdida?- esos ojos… se parecían mucho a los de "él".

-Hola señor. No, estoy esperando a mi papá se le olvidaron unos papeles- dijo con esa alegría infantil.

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo? Yo estoy también esperando a alguien- tomó asiento.

Mientras tanto Hanji y Levi se habían encontrado en el pasillo hacia la salida, caminaron juntos al mismo lugar. Se sorprendieron de ver lo que ocurría en aquella banca.

-¿A quién espera señor?-

-A mi esposa ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?-

-Maite ¿Y usted?-

-Me llamo Erwin, mucho gusto Maite y tu… - fue interrumpido por el grito de alegría de Maite.

-¡Papá!- corrió a los brazos de Levi.

Se creó un tenso ambiente lleno de silencio al reencontrarse los tres. El aura de incomodidad se rompió con la voz de un anciano que gritaba la mercancía que vendía.

-¡Oh manzanas! Papá ¿Puedo comprar una? Desde que nos cambiamos no he comido una de esas-

-Yo la invito- dijo Hanji tomando de la mano a Maite. No podía dejar de ver a la niña, tenía los mismos ojos de Levi pero era muy tierna y educada.

Ya estando solos, Erwin fue el primero en hablar:

-No sé a qué hayas regresado y no me importa, solo me hagas perseguirte por alguna estupidez-

-No es de tu incumbencia-

-Por cierto felicidades por tu hija-

-Es una niña maravillosa-

-No sé si volviste por Hanji solo te aclaro algo. Ella ahora está casada conmigo, es mi mujer. Conoce tu lugar Levi-

-Conozco mi lugar y sé lo que hago- se dirigió donde su pequeña y se fue con ella.

-Gracias por dejarnos solos un momento-

-Descuida ahora solo es mi colega de trabajo, el pasado está superado- le beso la mejilla- Y bien ¿Qué se antoja de cenar?-

-Creo que está de más decirlo, estoy harto de la comida del mar-

Y la feliz pareja abrazada se dirigió a su hogar.

Entre los pasillos, las clases y toda la vida escolar Levi se comportaba profesionalmente. Inclusive hubo quienes creían que ya no sentía nada por Hanji. Los otros con más experiencias en la vida suponían lo que estaba ocurriendo en realidad.

En ocasiones se sorprendían cuando tenían que hacer trabajo en equipo para algún proyecto y bromeaban como aquellos días donde se amaban libremente.

Con el tiempo fue disfrutando de cortejar a Hanji, al inicio le era algo sumamente difícil. Pero ver entre las sombras sus reacciones con aquellos detalles le daban valor para seguir luchando por ella, aunque ella los botara o lo corriera de su oficina cuando él quería preguntarle por aquel beso. Inclusive algunas veces le azotaba la puerta y los detalles en la cara.

Si bien los sentimientos de Levi a Hanji habían crecido, los de Hanji estaban en stand-by ya que había desarrollado un sentimiento por Erwin que si bien no era un amor intenso, lo quería mucho.

Y se llegó el día de cumpleaños de Hanji.

.

.

notas: el título y el fragmento de ese poema es una canción de Yuki Kajiura que se llama "Hanamori no Oka". Laurence Rogers es solo un nombre que se me ocurrió, tal vez Laurence porque mi abuelito paterno ya fallecido se llamaba Lorenzo.

Gracias por leer! ^^ siguiente capítulo...


	10. Capitulo 10 El Bosque de los Recuerdos

**CONCURSO DE IMPOSIBILIDADES – ADIÓS A AQUELLA QUE AMÉ MÁS QUE A NADIE**

Esta es mi participación para el concurso de Doka Shibichan sobre la "Imposibilidad".

**Disclaimer: la historia es creación de mi imaginación y la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Isamaya, los nombres que aparecen y que no son personajes de Shingeki son de amigos míos que me autorizaron usarlos. Yo solo hago esto para desahogar mi imaginación.**

Por favor si no te gusta Levi x Hanji o mi imaginación, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir.

.

.

**CAPITULO 10. EL BOSQUE DE LOS RECUERDOS**

Erwin había planeado una fiesta sorpresa para Hanji en complicidad de sus alumnos. Todo estaba preparado para cuando saliera de clases, ese día solo tendría medio día de trabajo.

Había trabajado toda la noche en una de las tantas reuniones del Consejo Supremo de Milicia, cada vez más frecuentes. Al entrar fue a la habitación para darle los buenos días y no la encontró. La buscó por toda la casa y no hubo señas de ella, probablemente estaría en la escuela así que descansó un poco en la sala.

Se dio la hora en que los alumnos se escabullirían a su casa y lo hicieron pero estaban totalmente pálidos. Le dijeron que Hanji no se había presentado a en la escuela.

Erwin se preocupó ¿Qué podría haber pasado? Era una situación por demás extraña. Laurence no se encontraba en el Pueblo, estaba en una reunión con los otros directores del resto de las Academias.

Kenia la alumna más inteligente del grupo sospechando la situación, le informó que Levi-sensei tampoco se había presentado a trabajar porque se reportó enfermo, llevaba dos días ausente. ¿Coincidencia? No lo creía. Volvió al cuarto de Hanji a buscar alguna pista de su paradero y se percató que había una nota debajo la almohada:

_Ella está bien, te la regreso al atardecer. Levi._

Erwin sintió un alivio de saber a Hanji con bien pero ardió de coraje contra Levi. Definitivamente se las pagaría, se lo había advertido. Pronto sería el atardecer así que tardaría más en buscarla que ella en regresar. Decidió esperar en la puerta de su casa.

Unas horas atrás…

En definitiva no sería problema el entrar a casa de Hanji, no contaba con seguridad alguna, fácilmente entró por la puerta trasera. Se percató que Erwin no estaba en casa, eso lo haría más fácil. Pensó que todo estaba conspirando a su favor.

Tomó una pequeña nota que había escrito y la puso debajo la almohada y se sentó a esperar a Hanji, estaba terminándose de dar un baño. La puerta se abrió y entró Hanji vistiendo un conjunto negro de short corto y playera de tirantes, mientras secaba su cabello.

-¡Waaaaa! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine por tí. Saldremos a dar un paseo-

-¿Y si me niego?-

-Tienes dos opciones. O vienes conmigo por las buenas o te fuerzo a hacerlo-

-No serías capaz-

-Sabes que soy más fuerte que tú-

Hanji le quiso propinar un golpe en las costillas pero él era más hábil. En tres movimientos la tenía sometida en la cama atándole las manos.

-Voy a gritar-

-No lo harás- y la desmayó con un pañuelo empapado de cloroformo.

Al despertar estaba acostada en una colcha. Había dos caballos amarrados cerca del fluir del río. Observó y escuchó con más detenimiento. Estaba en la cascada, Levi le había preparado un picnic romántico.

Se incorporó, él estaba a su lado como vigilando su sueño.

-¿Cómo hiciste para pasar desapercibido?

-El que vivas a las orillas del pueblo lo facilitó todo.

Hanji vio sus ropas.

-Estar así me es incómodo, me secuestraste saliendo de bañarme ¿Esperas que esté así todo el día?-

-Feliz Cumpleaños-

Y le tendió una caja blanca grande con un lazo de color amarillo que sostenía una rosa en medio.

Lo abrió. Era un vestido en color mostaza como las camisas que siempre usaba en la Legión. Hanji lo recordó, sucedió una semana antes que todo terminara mientras paseaban por el pueblo. En aquel entonces no le gustaban pero un vestido le había captado la atención. Uno sencillo de manga corta, cuello en "v", caída suelta y con una pequeña flor como adorno en la cintura. Creyó que Levi no se había dado cuenta.

-¿Lo haz guardado todo este tiempo?-

-Esperaba el momento adecuado para entregártelo y creo que este es el momento-

-También ponte esto- eran las botas y los lentes de Hanji, los tomó de la habitación antes de salir.

"En verdad que eres persistente Levi, no cambias" pensó Hanji mientras se ponía el vestido y lo demás.

Platicaron un poco y se pusieron a tomar los alimentos y el pastel repleto de fresas que Levi había comprado, la cocina nunca había sido su fuerte. Ambos rieron al acordarse de Camila y entorno a ella giró la conversación. Después le preguntó sobre aquel libro y le contó que Teresa se lo había obsequiado para ayudarle a conquistarla. Hanji se sonrojó.

Al terminar dieron una caminata por la orilla de la cascada y recordaron anécdotas de la Legión. Antes eran cosas dolorosas y ahora se habían convertido en buenos recuerdos. Y de cómo no permitieron que aquellas muertes fueran en vano. De la primera victoria que tuvieron gracias a Eren al sellar aquel agujero y de las otras tantas que estuvieron al borde de la muerte.

-¿Te gustaría revivir un poco de aquellos tiempos?-

Levi sacó los Maneuver Gear y los goggles de Hanji que también había tomado antes de salir. Se los pusieron y empezaron a jugar con ellos entre los árboles de aquel bosque. Reían como niños, hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertían así.

Hanji por andar de distraída se topó frente un nido de palomas, en otro tiempo no le hubiera importado pero ahora lo evitó y casi cae al suelo, pero Levi la tomó de la cintura y la sujetó. Seguía salvándola de su propia locura. Se detuvieron a descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol, Hanji no paraba de reír.

-Uff eso estuvo cerca-

-Te digo que no has cambiado, aún debo salvarte de tus locuras-

Pasaron las carcajadas. Hanji se puso seria.

-Levi dime ¿Por qué regresaste y tienes estas atenciones conmigo?-

-Tú sabes la respuesta-

-¿Fue por ese beso?-

-Sí, todo fue por eso. Alguien me dijo que una mujer que está realmente enamorada no le corresponde el beso a otro hombre-

Hanji se sonrojó y se estremeció, no podía sostenerle la mirada.

-Tú aún me amas- la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Estás loco- le desvió la vista.

-Entonces dime ¿Por qué me regresaste el beso?- se acercó para confrontarla con la mirada.

-Fue un error que no volverá a pasar- seguía sin mirarlo.

-Me pregunto qué pasaría si Erwin se enterara de ello…-

-No es de tu incumbencia- se puso en pie -Definitivamente estás loco- y volvió a accionar su equipo para llegar al lugar donde estaban los caballos.

El tiempo había pasado muy rápido y estaba por caer el atardecer.

-Volvamos, me comprometí de regresarte al atardecer-

-¿Te comprometiste? ¿Ah?-

Pero no le respondió.

Llegaron cada quien cabalgando un caballo. Desde lejos se vislumbraba una silueta masculina con los brazos cruzados en la entrada de la casa. Bajaron de los caballos. Erwin estaba furioso.

-Te advertí que no hicieras ninguna estupidez por la que tuviera que perseguirte-

-Cumplí mi palabra es el atardecer y ella está bien-

-Aléjate de ella-

-Me niego- dijo Levi en tono desafiante.

-Ella está casada conmigo ¿O acaso pretendes robarte la mujer de otro hombre?-

-Me conociste siendo un ladrón ¿Acaso te sorprende?-

-Aléjate de una buena vez y enfrenta que la perdiste cuando huiste para cumplir tu deseo-

-No me alejaré –

-No tienes ni la menor idea de las lágrimas y lo triste y derrotada que la dejaste- Erwin empezaba a alzar más la voz.

-Lo lamento mucho y a eso vine a enmendar mi error-

-No sé si lo tuyo sea persistencia o estupidez-

-Hasta que ella misma me diga a los ojos que no siente nada por mí y te ama, no dejaré de estar ahí-

-No permitiré que vuelva a llorar por tu culpa-

Erwin soltó el primer puñetazo, Levi le respondió.

Hanji dejó que ambos hombres sacaran el coraje y la frustración. La gente empezó a aglomerarse y a gritar por la Fuerza Estacionaria. Al llegar la Fuerza Estacionaria Hanji los detuvo en seco. Ambos hombres ya estaban muy golpeados y tirados en el suelo pero aun así no se rendían. Les dio una patada a ambos en las costillas para que cayeran desmayados.

-Es suficiente- les dijo mientras los desmayaba.

Los llevaron a un hospital donde pasaron la noche. Al día siguiente llegó el Juez Dallis Zacklay hasta el hospital, estarían internados por dos meses ya que se lesionaron algunos huesos por la intensidad de los golpes. Y para su "bendita fortuna" estaban en la misma habitación.

Al estar solos los tres caballeros Zacklay habló:

-Caballeros me temo que esto no puede quedar impune, alteraron el orden gravemente. He hablado con el doctor y hemos llegado a un acuerdo para su sanción. Ya que estarán dos meses aquí debido a la brutalidad con la que se enfrentaron se tomara como parte del castigo. Ambos pagarán la cuenta del hospital y no tendrán goce de sueldo por estos meses. No hay preocupaciones de que escapen, sé que esto pasó debido a una mujer. Desearía contradecirlos señores pero entiendo quién es la mujer del medio, una excepcional.

Solo se les permitirá a Smith Zoe y a tu hija visitas cada 3 días por una hora. De acuerdo a su comportamiento y eso me pasará el reporte el doctor, podría autorizarles los fines de semana, está en ustedes señores. Y algo más, como castigo extra tendrán que compartir la misma habitación para que arreglen sus diferencias. Nos vemos dentro de un par de meses-

Levi se preocupó por su hija ¿Quién cuidaría de ella? Así que alzó la voz y le preguntó al Juez quien solo respondió: eso ya está arreglado.

Al salir Zacklay entra Hanji junto con Maite, la pequeña corrió donde su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Papá que te pasó?-

-Problemas de adultos-

La niña sabía que cuando su papá le decía eso era que no debía preguntar más. Era bastante educada y contrario a su papá siempre estaba con una sonrisa, aunque tenía sus mismos ojos.

-Bonito regalo me han dado ustedes dos- dijo Hanji poniendo los brazos en la cintura.

Los dos se quedaron callados, hasta que Levi rompió el silencio:

-Hanji mi hija es quien me preocupa en estos momentos ¿Quién la cuidará este tiempo?-

-Erwin sé que comprenderás que la niña no tiene la culpa del actuar de su padre, la cuidaré yo-

Una cara de estupefacción se mostró en los dos, no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando.

-Pienso lo mismo que tú Zoe, esa pequeña es inocente. No esperaba menos de ti cariño- Erwin.

Levi solo desvío la mirada para observar a su hija.

-Maite tenemos que irnos, solo nos permitieron 5 minutos de visita despídete de tu padre-

La niña se le quedó viendo a su papá con cara de no entender que pasaba.

-No, yo me quiero quedar con mi papá- Maite se sentó a un costado de la camilla.

-Aaaaaaah- dijo Hanji alborotándose el cabello en señal de desesperación.

-Maite sé una niña buena. Ella es Hanji pero dile Buntaichou, te cuidará en lo que tu papá sale de aquí. Vendrás a verme y ella es alguien importante para mí ¿De acuerdo?- Levi le dijo con amor pero a la vez con la fuerza suficiente de una orden.

-De acuerdo- dijo mientras desinflaba los cachetes del berrinche.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su papá y se acercó a la puerta.

Hanji se acercó a Erwin para decirle al oído:

-Menudo asunto en el que estamos. Recupérate cariño- y le dio un beso en los labios.

Levi cerró los ojos, eso había dolido más que los golpes.

Tomó a Maite de la mano, dijo a los dos "Recupérense" y cerró la puerta.

Las primeras semanas de Hanji cuidando a Maite fueron muy pesadas, a veces comparables con un infierno porque la niña la veía como enemiga.

El primer día que la dejó en la escuela habló con el Director y la maestra tutelar de Maite entregándoles la carta que le dio el Juez, a manera que no hubiera malos entendidos.

Maite tuvo que dar su brazo a torcer gracias a las atenciones de Hanji. Aunque Hanji a veces deseaba gritar con una almohada entre sus dientes y sacar la frustración. Por lo menos se sentaban a comer juntas y acataba las órdenes que le daba, a regañadientes pero lo hacía.

El hielo se rompió una noche que cenaban:

-¡Esto sabe muy rico! ¿Puedo tomar otro plato por favor?- Maite.

-Claro que sí- Hanji le sirvió a la niña otro poco del guiso de lentejas.

-Oye Maite y en tu casa ¿Quién cocina?- eso intrigaba a Hanji y era el momento de preguntarlo.

-Mi papá- tomó un gran bocado y lo depositó en su boca.

-¡¿Qué Levi qué?! ¿Él cocinando?- contenía la risa.

- Aunque no sabe rica la comida y a veces se le quema, pero la hace con amor es su ingrediente secreto- Maite dijo con una sonrisa.

-Jajaja- soltó Hanji la fuerte carcajada al imaginarse lo que oía. Realmente Levi había madurado.

La niña rio con ella, porque sabía que era gracioso ver a su papá en la cocina. Ella misma reía cuando se le quemaba la comida y tenían que salir a comer fuera.

A partir de ahí la niña se empezó a ver en Hanji una amiga. Le contó la comedia de aquel día haciendo postres, las risas no se hicieron esperar.

Y en el hospital…

Muy en el fondo Erwin comprendía a Levi. A costa de aburrimiento empezaron a platicar y a contarse de su vida.

-¿Por qué regresaste?-

-Creo que la respuesta es más que obvia-

-Lo nuestro pasó mucho tiempo después que te fuiste-

-Lo sé. Yo fui el que causo todo esto-

-Eres un buen padre, me sorprendes Levi-

-Um…-

Así empezaron a ser las conversaciones entre ellos. Con el tiempo llegaron a ser más largas, recordando viejos tiempos y contándose a detalle lo ocurrido. Era extraño como limaron asperezas en dicha situación.

Cuando eran las visitas Hanji quitaba la cortina que los dividía, se sentaba en el medio y ponía en el suelo una colcha para que Maite jugara. Se sentía rara estar en medio de los dos.

Recordó aquellos tiempos donde hacía lo mismo, quedándose en vigía de los heridos. Con el paso del tiempo empezaron a haber pláticas amenas entre los tres, recordando los tiempos de la Legión. Siempre hablando de ese pasado y nunca de su presente.

Al mes les autorizaron las vistas los fines de semana restantes pero solo medio día y les permitieron salir al jardín del hospital.

El día del alta se apareció Zacklay. Les felicitó por su recuperación e hizo que se disculparan el uno con el otro y le prometieran a él que no lo volverían a hacer. Podían marcharse a su casa.

En la salida del hospital estaba Hanji con Maite. La niña corrió a los brazos de su papá, Levi se acercó para agradecerle que la hubiera cuidado y se retiró. Erwin abrazó a Hanji y se besaron.

Esos días que Levi no estaba Hanji se sintió como una sensación de vacío. Después que salió del hospital, había dejado de acosarla como antes y extrañaba a Maite.

Hanji sintió que lo extrañaba y que le faltaba algo; esos sentimientos por él renacieron más fuertes que antes.

_Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan y de las cenizas renace el fénix con mayor belleza…_

Un día vio en su escritorio una rosa roja.

.

.

nota: este es quizá mi capítulo favorito, algo largo para mi gusto pero el que más disfruté escribiendo. Mi parte favorita es cuando Hanji los patea hehe. El título es de otra canción de Yuki Kajiura "Kioku no Mori" que me sirvió de mucha inspiración. Kenia es el nombre de otra amiga -kajiurista- que me ayudó mucho con esta historia, se emocionó al saber que su nombre estaba aquí.

Gracias por leer... seguimos :)


	11. Capitulo 11 Alleine zu Zweit

**CONCURSO DE IMPOSIBILIDADES – ADIÓS A AQUELLA QUE AMÉ MÁS QUE A NADIE**

Esta es mi participación para el concurso de Doka Shibichan sobre la "Imposibilidad".

**Disclaimer: la historia es creación de mi imaginación y la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Isamaya, los nombres que aparecen y que no son personajes de Shingeki son de amigos míos que me autorizaron usarlos. Yo solo hago esto para desahogar mi imaginación.**

**Advertencia: este capítulo tiene Lemon (contenido sexual).**

Por favor si no te gusta Levi x Hanji o mi imaginación, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir.

.

.

**CAPITULO 11. ALLEINE ZU ZWEIT**

Al ver esa rosa en su escritorio su corazón palpitó fuertemente, sabía que era Levi quien la había puesto. Los días siguientes siguió encontrando rosas de diferentes colores en su escritorio. Antes las tiraba y ahora las ponía en un jarrón.

Un viernes al finalizar clases encontró una nota que decía:

_Te espero mañana en la colina de las flores azules junto al río, al mediodía. Levi._

Sintió que se le erizaba la piel y mariposas revolotearan en su estómago.

Estando acostada en su cama, su mente divagaba en el pensamiento que en unas horas vería a Levi. El abrazo de Erwin la devolvió a la realidad y durmió entre sus brazos.

Llegando la mañana desayunó con su esposo y lo despidió, nuevamente tenía una sesión extraordinaria. Antes de irse le dijo que saldría a dar un paseo al bosque para que no se preocupara por ella.

Llegó la hora y partió a ese lugar. Encontró a Levi esperando por ella recargado en un árbol. Controló sus ganas de abrazarlo fuertemente.

Levi cercó su presencia para decirle:

-Escúchame primero y después me respondes- le puso un dedo en sus labios como callándola.

-Regálame esta tarde para platicar contigo. Prometo no tocarte ni besarte, solo quiero estar contigo unos momentos bajo este cielo. Permíteme disfrutar del cercano olor de tu piel, de tu cabello y deleitarme con tu figura. Sé mía de esta manera y te prometo que nunca más te volveré a molestar-

Besó su mano. Eso la sonrojó en sobremanera. Por dentro Levi se sorprendió que esas palabras salieran de su boca, era lo más romántico que había dicho en toda su vida.

-De acuerdo. Espero que cumplas eso de no volverme a molestar y dejarme ser feliz con Erwin- no sabía porque dijo eso, le dolió el decirlo.

-Solo un favor ¿Puedes recogerte el cabello como aquellos tiempos?- Hanji accedió.

Se sentaron en una manta sobre el pasto.

Todas las preguntas que tenían atoradas en el pecho fueron realizadas bajo un cielo azul como testigo. Se contaron todo a lujo de detalle. Cuando el cielo se volvió en sus tintes anunciando el atardecer se recostaron el pasto.

La belleza del paisaje traicionó los sentidos de Hanji. Se descubrió a sí misma tomando la mano de Levi y recostándose en su pecho, quería sentirlo y acariciarlo.

Levi luchaba en su interior si responder a su cercanía ¿Qué debería hacer? Aunque para Hanji fuera solo tener sexo para él sería hacer el amor. Tenía tanto tiempo deseando nuevamente acariciar su cuerpo, todo este tiempo ella estaba en sus sueños. Decidió entregarse. Liberó sus sentidos.

La atrajo a su pecho y la besó.

Hanji olvidó todo sobre ella. Olvido que era una mujer casada, el dolor y las lágrimas que alguna vez derramó por su culpa. Dejó que los deseos que más reprimía se liberaran.

Ambos rompieron la promesa de esa tarde. No querían admitirlo: se provocaban aunque no quisieran hacerlo.

Continuó besándola mientras rodaba para quedar encima ella. Acarició sus pechos y sus muslos, mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda y a acaricias el cabello, empujándolo a besarla con más profundidad.

Se separaron para desabotonarse la camisa de vestir y quitarse el cinto del pantalón. Le quitó los lentes y los puso sobre una roca. Él se sacó la camisa.

Con una mano la acercó a él, con la otra se apoyó. Hanji tomó entre sus manos su rostro y continuaron besándose. Levi quería hacerla disfrutar. La volvió a recostar, le sacó las botas, los pantalones y la prenda interior.

Se deleitó de ver aquella intimidad. Lamió por encima y por dentro. Entre más gemidos escuchaba lamía con más fuerza y succionaba su clítoris. Le fascinaba el sabor de los líquidos de la entrepierna que escurrían frente a él. Con su lengua y labios provocó el primer orgasmo de Hanji, ella aprisionaba su cabeza con las piernas.

Era un adicto a sus besos. Subió hasta su rostro y disfrutó de uno, le quitó la camisa y con destreza le desabrochó el sostén con una sola mano. Al terminar ese beso se sacó el calzado, el pantalón y su ropa interior, a este punto se había convertido en un estorbo.

Disfrutaron con sus manos y bocas la piel y cada poro que cubría a su amante. En su éxtasis intercambiaban el dominio superior el uno del otro. El bulto en la entrepierna de Levi pedía insistentemente entrar en la intimidad de Hanji.

No se negó ese deseo. Subió una de las piernas femeninas a su cadera y la penetró de poco a poco en un suave vaivén hasta quedar dentro. Un gemido de placer y dolor salió de la boca de ambos.

Empezó a moverse en un suave compás. En un movimiento inesperado la cargó haciendo que con sus piernas se aferrara a su torso y recargó la espalda de la fémina en el tronco de un árbol. La penetró profundamente y jaló de su coleta, curveando su cuerpo a manera que bajara el rostro y observara como era penetrada.

El sonar del fluir del río era el único testigo de ese éxtasis. Parecía como si el mismo río también se excitara, como si el chocar contra las rocas quisiera sincronizarse con las penetraciones, con su ritmo.

Levi dejó salir su esencia dentro de Hanji. No quería que terminara ese momento, así que la volvió a recostar, se puso a un costado y se aprovechó de su sensibilidad mientras se retorcía de placer. Le dedeó salvajemente su interior haciendo también círculos dentro de su vagina. Podía sentir sus hinchadas paredes al roce de sus dedos. El fluido que había depositado empezó a salir y Levi observó un excitante crampie mientras Hanji tenía su segundo orgasmo. Eso lo excitó más pronto de lo que esperaba.

En cuanto estuvo erecto no desaprovechó, subió las piernas a sus hombros y la penetró de una sola embestida. Prolongaba lo más que podía su eyaculación. Pero Hanji quería más.

Lo hizo quedar bajo de ella, tomó su miembro para adentrarlo entre sus piernas y se movió un ritmo rápido. Ese movimiento de caderas que solo ella hacía, su tan peculiar forma de hacer el amor. Palmeó sus pechos, era adictivo verlos rebotar. Hanji curveó la espalda, hizo apoyo en sus hombros para poder cabalgar, moviéndose cadenciosamente de arriba a abajo.

Se convirtió en un ritmo salvaje provocado por las manos de Levi cuando rozaba su clítoris en ese brincar. Lo que antes eran gemidos se habían convertido en gritos de placer, cada vez más fuertes. No se contuvieron.

Chorros semitransparentes salieron disparados de la vagina de Hanji mientras la piel se le erizaba, los pezones se le pusieron más erectos y las piernas le temblaron sin poderlas controlar al tiempo que un fuerte gemido salió de su boca.

Esa reacción del cuerpo de Hanji provocó que eyaculara con fuerza, era la primera vez que la veía de esa manera. Hanji recargó su cuerpo sobre el de Levi, recostando su cabeza en el hombro.

Una vez pasada la agitación de su cuerpo, en sus adentros empezaba a gestarse el remordimiento. Hanji comenzó a asearse y a vestirse rápidamente, ignorando las palabras de Levi cuestionándola sobre que hacía. Al estar ambos totalmente vestidos la agarró del brazo para confrontarla:

-Oye, deja de ignorarme y dime que rayos te pasa-

-Recuerda tu promesa de no volverme a buscar. Esto que pasó es un error para mí nunca existió-

-¿Entonces que significó esto para ti?-

-Sólo fue sexo, quería sacarme las ganas- trató de zafarse del agarre.

-No mientras y no huyas. Dímelo a los ojos-

-Sí eso es lo que quieres te lo diré: esto para mí nunca pasó. No siento nada por ti, yo quiero mucho a Erwin, deja de molestarme– el remordimiento fue lo único que hizo verlo a los ojos.

Le soltó el brazo. Estaba congelado. Eso le dolió. Se lo dijo a los ojos. Como lo pensó: solo era sexo lo que tuvieron.

Y se alejó montada en su caballo perdiéndose entre las sombras.

Levi se quedó pasmado. Aunque al principio creía que ya no tenía nada que perder sintió la más grande de sus derrotas y perdidas. Estaba claro que ella no quería volver a saber de él.

Se vistió, tomó sus cosas y partió a su casa, esa noche estaba solo puesto que la pequeña Maite se quedaría en casa de una de sus amigas.

Tomó una botella de licor, se sentó frente a la chimenea y sucedió lo que contadas veces en su vida: lloró.

Le dolía como si un ramo de flores de cristal estuviera haciéndose añicos en sus manos. No podía ser posible: la historia se volvía a repetir. Ya no la molestaría pero nunca dejaría de observarla.

Su corazón le dolió al recordar precisamente que así estuvieron muchos años en la Legión. Volvía a suceder eso otra vez: sentir su presencia, observarla todos los días y protegerla desde las sombras pero sin poder tocarla, sin poder decirle o demostrarle cuanto la amaba.

Y cada vez que venía un recuerdo a su mente aumentaba la intensidad de las lágrimas. Se mezclaron sucesos del pasado en desorden:

_El día que la conoció en la presentación frente a toda la tropa de la Legión…_

_ "Hanji-sensei se veía hermosa con su vestido de novia, fue totalmente un cuento de hadas esa boda"..._

Dio un gran trago a su botella y derramó más lágrimas.

_La primera vez que le regaló unos chocolates. "Dicen que el chocolate es bueno para aquellos que se desvelan leyendo" "Gracias Levi" mientras se tomaban de la mano y se recargaba en su pecho…_

_De cuando sintió celos por dejarla sola con Eren y en silencio bajaba a cada rato cuidando que ese idiota no se propasara con ella…_

Otro gran trago y lágrimas.

_ "¡Dicen que en batalla es tan fuerte como una brigada completa!" "Callénse de una vez…" "Apuesto a que no te adorarían tanto si supieran tu obsesión con la limpieza"_

Más lágrimas.

_ "¡Los Titanes están allá fuera! ¡Me pregunto que tipo de Titanes podré ver esta vez! ¡Me gustaría poder ver algunos anormales!" "Ya puedo ver un anormal aquí" "¿Huh? ¿Dónde?" "Justo aquí" _

Pateó la silla donde estaba sentado. Y gritó de dolor.

_"Yo… yo… soy estéril. Nunca podré convertirme en madre… comprenderé si me quieres dejar por esto…"_

_Gracias por toda la felicidad que me has dado hasta este momento, espero que encuentres la tuya. Te Amo…_

Volvió a patear la silla donde estaba sentado rompiéndola. Gritó aún más fuerte.

_ "…pero el aire que olí fuera de los muros era distinto. A pesar que el mundo exterior es como el infierno hay una libertad allí que no se pude comparar con los muros que nos rodean. Por primera vez descubrí mis incomprensiones…"_

_"Lo que Levi está intentando decir es: a través de este experimento hemos aprendido que Eren no es capaz de realizar el endurecimiento… En resumen, tenemos que seguir trabajando duro. Esto es lo que Levi intenta decir" "Sí, has sido de ayuda"_

Solo ella lo comprendía, amaba sus interrupciones como si fueran una pareja de casados. Golpeó la pared haciendo un agujero en ella.

_"Oye, Eren…" "¿S-Sí?" "¿Estás enojado conmigo?" "No… Entiendo que se trataba de un acto necesario" "Qué bien" "Sin embargo, pudiste haberte moderado un poco. Le rompiste un diente. Mira." "No me acerques esa cosa, es repugnante" "Es una muestra preciosa para mí" "Eren, fue mejor que ser disecado por locas como ella ¿no?" "No me pongas en ese ambiente. No voy a matar a Eren. Oye, Eren, me muestras tu boca… Uh… El diente… ¡ha crecido!" _

Su mirada de sorpresa era hermosa. Bebió media botella de un solo golpe.

_"Cuanto más hablas, más me confundes cuatro ojos apestoso" "Lo siento…" "Entonces ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿La cosa por la que he estado arriesgando mi vida para rebanar realmente es la parte de un cuerpo humano? ¿Todas las cosas que he matado con mi equipo de maniobras 3D en el pasado… eran humanos?" "¿No dije que aún no hay forma de verificarlo?"_

Bebió el resto de la botella y la estrelló en el suelo.

_"Ella no va a quedarse, sin embargo su intromisión podría incluso matarte, Eren" "¿Ella? ¿Quién?" *sonido de Hanji chocando contra la puerta* _

No necesitaba anunciarse, siempre sentía su presencia. Volvió a golpear la pared, salió un poco de sangre en sus manos.

_"Levi ¿Cuáles son los planes de Eren para mañana?" "Limpieza del jardín" "¡Está bien, entonces, está decidido! ¡Cuento contigo mañana, Eren!" _

_ "¡Waaaaaaa! ¡Esto no puede ser real! ¡Que alguien me diga que estoy soñando! ¡Waaaaaaa! ¡Sawney! ¡Waaaaaaaa!"_

Volvió a golpear fuertemente la pared, esta vez la sangre salía a chorros.

_Sólo fue sexo, quería sacarme las ganas…_

Tiró e hizo añicos la botella que estaba tomando. Los vidrios rebotaron y le hirieron en el rostro. Gritó de dolor y cayó de rodillas con las manos en la cara.

Ya no podía más. Sentía que el pecho le iba a estallar. Se hizo un ovillo en el suelo y sin importarle la sangre en sus manos y rostro lloró desconsoladamente hasta quedarse dormido.

Hanji por su parte estaba perpleja por lo que había pasado. Llegó a su casa queriendo abrazar su almohada. Encontró en la mesa una nota que decía:

_Fui a beber con los amigos. Te quiero, Erwin._

Aprovechado su soledad se dio un baño y dejó salir su remordimiento a lágrimas.

_No, no siento nada por ti… Esto que pasó es un error para mí nunca existió… Sólo fue sexo, quería sacarme las ganas… Espero que cumplas eso de no volverme a molestar y dejarme ser feliz con Erwin…_

Mentira, esas palabras eran mentiras. Pero ya las había pronunciado, no había vuelta atrás. Y sintiéndose tan deprimida, se hizo un ovillo en la cama hasta quedarse dormida.

Nadie es culpable de su vida, cada quien es dueño de sus propias decisiones, cada uno construye su destino y ellos habían forjado así el suyo.

Y después fue la mañana en la que a partir de ese día la vería desde las sombras cuidando que su presencia no le robase espacio. Su hija era su consuelo.

Así transcurrió el tiempo, ignorándose, cada quien con su vida. Ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra mucho menos las miradas. Como si nunca hubiese pasado algo entre ellos.

Hasta que la conciencia de Hanji no pudo más.

.

.

nota: el título es de una canción de "Lacrimosa" cuyo vídeo me ayudó mucho en la parte del Lemon. Me dolió mucho escribir la parte donde Levi lloraba, no podía dejar de escuchar "Hanataba" de Kalafina pero en la vida ambas partes de la moneda deben sufrir por igual, de otra manera no se complementan. Me aventé medio día recopilando las escenas de Levi y Hanji que más me gustaron del anime y manga pero no podía ponerlas todas.

Gracias por seguir leyendo... continua...


	12. Capitulo 12 Mi Bella Flor

**CONCURSO DE IMPOSIBILIDADES – ADIÓS A AQUELLA QUE AMÉ MÁS QUE A NADIE**

Esta es mi participación para el concurso de Doka Shibichan sobre la "Imposibilidad".

**Disclaimer: la historia es creación de mi imaginación y la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Isamaya, los nombres que aparecen y que no son personajes de Shingeki son de amigos míos que me autorizaron usarlos. Yo solo hago esto para desahogar mi imaginación**.

Por favor si no te gusta Levi x Hanji o mi imaginación, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir.

.

.

**CAPITULO 12. MI BELLA FLOR**

Hanji engaño a Erwin. Ojalá lo hubiera hecho borracha o que Levi la hubiera forzado. Pero lo hizo en plena conciencia y con pleno deseo. A partir de ese día cambió su relación con Erwin, cuando lo hacían en la cama ya no llamaba su nombre como antes, ahora solo gemía. A ella no le gustaba la posición en cuatro pero a partir de ese día a veces solo quería hacerlo así para no verle el rostro. Esto no pudo más y tuvo que confesarlo.

Hanji no sabía cómo decírselo a Erwin. Pero su conciencia estaba a punto de estallar. Erwin sentía que la relación entre ellos había cambiado hacía unos meses pero tampoco tenía el valor de preguntarle qué había pasado por miedo a la respuesta que presentía.

Un lunes por la mañana se despertó más temprano que cualquier otro día, se vistió y se sentó en la sala, meditando las palabras que le diría. Pero por más que lo pensara no había manera de suavizarlo, tendría que ser directa.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-Buen día, te despertaste muy temprano- se sentó a su costado.

-Erwin yo… tengo algo que decirte- se le revolvió el estómago.

-Dime Zoe, te escucho- su corazón palpitó fuertemente, como presintiendo lo que estaba por escuchar.

-Te he engañado, no puedo seguir ocultándote tantas cosas. Sé que no lo merezco, pero perdóname por favor- sintió un alivio al decirlo.

Y le contó todo lo que había ocultado. El beso en la biblioteca al calor de aquella canción, los detalles y cortejos, las horas en la cascada y por último ese encuentro pasional del que aceptó haberlo hecho en plena conciencia y deseo.

Ella esperaba un reclamo, inclusive una cachetada pero su respuesta le dolió aún más.

Erwin abrazó a Hanji.

-Zoe no tienes que pedirme perdón, te agradezco que seas sincera ¿Sabes? Esa es una de las virtudes por las que me enamoré de ti, no sabes callar la verdad. No tengo nada que reprocharte, al contrario, me has dado los años más felices de mi vida-

La acercó más a su pecho, sabía que su amada estaba llorando.

-Este tiempo contigo ha sido el mejor de mi vida, he sido inmensamente feliz y podría morir en cualquier momento sin sentir remordimiento. Ve y sé libre. Te amo tanto que lo único que deseo es que seas feliz aunque no sea conmigo-

Hanji solo se limitó a llorar desconsoladamente susurrando con dolor y sinceridad de su corazón "Lo siento mucho, por favor perdóname".

Erwin también sentía que engañaba a Hanji. No le había contado que todas las expediciones en los últimos 2 años en realidad era una guerra secreta en contra de un pueblo que descubrieron.

Se creía que toda la humanidad se reducía a las murallas de María, Rose y Shina pero no era así. Otro selecto grupo de personas lograron construir una sociedad en cavernas, poco a poco salieron a la superficie y fueron expandiendo su terreno, les ayudaba estar cerca del mar, así cualquier imprevisto subían a los barcos y huían. Tenían más tecnología y unidad. Así que se creyeron los elegidos de gobernar sobre los habitantes recién liberados de las murallas pero no democráticamente sino sometiéndolos a esclavitud.

Sorpresivamente eran más crueles que los Titanes en su manera de matar. Así que solo un selecto grupo de soldados no dejaría de luchar por las Alas de la Libertad pero ahora matando a conciencia a seres humanos. Todo debía hacerse en secreto, hasta este momento con éxito.

Una vez más Hanji se quedó dormida de tanto llorar. Erwin tomó sus cosas y partió al Consejo. Cuando Hanji despertó tomó su caballo y cabalgó sin rumbo fijo, nadie le vio partir.

Hanji había desaparecido. Había transcurrido una semana de no asistir a cases y no se le veía en el pueblo. La creyeron enferma pero cuando Erwin se presentó en la Academia para preguntar por ella la preocupación de hizo presente.

Levi por instinto supo dónde estaba: en la cascada. Sin importarle el resto de las clases, tomó su caballo haciéndolo galopar a toda velocidad hasta ese lugar.

La encontró sentada a la orilla de la caída de agua. A sus ojos parecía una ninfa hermosa melancólica. Y no era más que simplemente estaba vestida como siempre, pero a los ojos del amor la desnudez de la musa es sagrada y cualquier ropaje es solo un recubrimiento temporal.

Amarró su caballo a un árbol, se acercó a ella para sentarse en una roca a su costado.

-Oi Hanji ¿Estás bien?-

-Levi le conté todo a Erwin-

Guardar silencio sin lugar a dudas era lo mejor que pudo haber hecho. La conocía y debía de darle su tiempo y espacio para que ella continuara desahogándose.

-No sé qué hacer, creí que me reclamaría y no sucedió nada de eso. Me dijo que fuera feliz-

Continuó dándole silencio en medio de un abrazo. Hasta que empezó a caer el ocaso en el cielo.

La besó la cabeza y le dijo -Vamos a casa-.

La llevó a su casa y como si fuese algo natural se quedó ahí en la noche, sin poder concebir el sueño.

Por la mañana siguiente tendría que enfrentarse nuevamente a Erwin o al menos eso creía, iría por sus cosas ya que salió de improviso de la casa. Para su sorpresa Erwin no estaba, había sido mandado hablar de carácter urgente por el resto del Consejo Supremo de Milicia.

Hanji sintió que algo no andaba bien y su presentimiento no estaba equivocado. Se dirigió al lugar donde se suponía debían reunirse y estaba vacío. Un dolor en el estómago se hizo presente como si fuera un mal presentimiento.

Corrió al patio trasero y los encontró rompiendo la formación a caballo. Erwin se acercó a Hanji y le dijo que la había ido a buscar, le explicó que irían de exploración a un pueblo cerca del mar de carácter urgente porque les llegaron fuertes rumores de sublevación. Así la tranquilizó un poco, tratando de convencerla que todo estaba bien.

Pero Hanji sentía que algo no andaba bien y presintió que esa sería la última vez que vería a Erwin. Lo abrazó fuertemente durante mucho tiempo, Erwin le correspondió el abrazo, le acarició el cabello y de despedida besó su frente.

Un deja-vú cruzó por la mente de Hanji y se quedó helada. Erwin besó su mano para decirle:

-Te Amo Zoe pero tú amas a Levi. Ve y sé feliz con él mi bella flor-.

No esperó respuesta. Se dio la señal de volver a montar formación y partieron. Hanji sacudió su cabeza pensando que estaba alucinando y los vio partir a su nueva exploración. Confiaba en las palabras de Erwin, eran solo rumores de sublevación.

Pero esa no era la realidad. La realidad era que esa guerra empezó a encrudecerse, en una noche aniquilaron a medio cuerpo de combate y los más altos militares fueron requeridos para darle fin de una vez por todas.

Hanji y Levi vivían juntos. Pero tenían un mal presentimiento, había algo que no los dejaba dormir por las noches y en el día sentían una angustia muy fuerte. Hanji le contó a Levi el último encuentro que tuvo con Erwin. Algo no andaba bien, concordaron los dos. Dos semanas después confirmaron su presagio.

En el campo de batalla Erwin ideó una emboscada a conciencia que la mitad debía ofrecerse como carnada y la otra mitad con mayor habilidad se sacrificaría en combate de cuerpo a cuerpo. Todos aceptaron ser parte de esto. A estas alturas la muerte significaba algo más que la redención.

Armin tenía las mismas habilidades que Hanji. Después de todo este tiempo había logrado hacer un mapa exacto del lugar donde habitaba aquel pueblo, además de infiltrarse y reunir información sobre las debilidades que tenían. Eran tan solo 50 soldados bien organizados contra un pueblo de 600 habitantes, inclusive los infantes y mujeres estaban entrenados para matarlos.

Era noche de luna llena así que la marea subiría y los sonidos se perderían entre las embravecidas olas del mar. Al filo de la medianoche tomaron sus equipos, montaron los caballos y prepararon posiciones.

El primer frente de la carnada tomó antorchas y al mismo tiempo empezaron a incendiar los hogares y a decapitar a cuanto se le atravesara en el camino. El segundo frente de la carnada apareció para ser perseguido por los hombres que estaban en vigía y los de mayor habilidad, sin combatirlos, sin mirar atrás solo cabalgando al frente hacia la emboscada.

Los hombres de mayor habilidad y en vigía corrieron tras de ellos, directo a la trampa: el bosque al filo del acantilado. Allí estaba escondido el segundo frente con el que combatirían cuerpo a cuerpo.

Para ese entonces el primer frente de la carnada ya había sido aniquilado, pero ellos también habían aniquilado todo rastro físico y humano del pueblo. Solo se veía una gran columna de fuego y humo.

Y en el bosque empezó el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Ambos eran soldados con mucha fuerza y destreza. Se despojaron de la poca o mucha humanidad que tenían. Sombras a la luz de la luna llena fueron cayendo poco a poco, haciendo una gran pila de cadáveres.

Llegó el amanecer y los únicos sobrevivientes se reunieron a la orilla del acantilado. Solo eran 6 de los 50. Habían ganado o al menos eso parecía. Se vieron rodeados por un grupo de 10 soldados del pueblo: ellos eran la verdadera élite de batalla.

Salió entre ellos un hombre alto, fornido y de cabello oscuro rizado.

-Soy el Teniente Supremo Juan Shadows y soy el líder de este pueblo. Exijo se presente ante mí el líder de ustedes-

-Yo soy. Comandante Erwin Smith-

-Debo felicitarte, has hecho un buen trabajo. Sin embargo la batalla todavía no termina. Te propongo un trato ya que has arrasado con todo mi pueblo-

-Te escucho-

-Un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo donde decidamos al ganador. Ambos sabemos que nuestros hombres al ver quien cae en batalla matarán a sus contrarios-

-De acuerdo. Pongamos fin a esta masacre sin sentido-

-¿Sabes? Me agradas. Yo he de morir pero tú morirás conmigo-

-No me importaría morir si con eso extermino su amenaza-

Combatieron cuerpo a cuerpo como lo habían acordado. Solo su habilidad con la espada era la única arma que tenían en sus manos, toda esa lucha se reducía en ellos.

El sonido chocante de las cuchillas se intensificaba. Se esquivaban y se tiraban a matar. Era todo o nada. Gritos de combate irrumpían la serenidad de un mar en completa calma, como presagiando el final.

Erwin logró asestar el tiro de gracia. El enemigo cayó en sus manos y con el último suspiro que le quedaba de vida hirió de muerte a Erwin: le atravesó el corazón.

Erwin cayó al suelo. En los últimos segundos de vida el único recuerdo que le vino a la mente fue cuando le pidió matrimonio a Hanji:

_Hanji yo te amo por sobre todo lo demás. Te haz convertido en lo más importante en mi vida, eres el centro de ella y sin ti estaría perdido. Podría tenerlo todo pero si no te tengo a ti sería una falsa felicidad._

"Hanji Te Amo" pronunció con el último soplo de vida que le quedaba.

El Comandante Erwin Smith había muerto en batalla.

Los demás estaban preparados. En el momento en que Juan cayó muerto mataron al resto de los soldados. Habían ganado.

Tomaron los cadáveres de las personas del pueblo y los arrojaron al mar con pesadas piedras atadas a sus pies. Los cadáveres de sus compañeros los envolvieron en sábanas blancas y partieron de regreso al Pueblo del Norte, donde estaba la base Central de Milicia.

Solo cinco soldados sobrevivientes traerían la victoria: Armin, Annie, Eren, Mikasa y Jean. El resto pereció en batalla.

Las incesantes campanadas de la iglesia llamaron la atención de todos los habitantes quienes se aglomeraron en la entrada. Eran cinco jóvenes con sus capas de la Legión tapando su rostro. Cada uno traía una carreta con cadáveres envueltos en sábanas blancas.

Lo sucedido no podía ocultarse más. Era una victoria a costa del exterminio de ese pueblo. Si bien no querían derramamiento de sangre, la paz forzada era más que necesaria, ya no podía soportarse el egocentrismo del ser humano.

Entraron directo a la Central del Consejo Supremo de Justicia sin decir una sola palabra. Hanji y Levi lograron escabuirse al interior. Al entrar donde estaban reunidos los cinco jóvenes el cuadro era deprimente: todos lloraban. Cuando se tranquilizaron les contaron todo lo sucedido. Levi y Hanji estaban pasmados de lo que escuchaban.

Armin fue quien contó cómo murió Erwin. Hanji se tiró a llorar en los brazos de Levi.

No lo podía creer. Para Hanji las pesadillas de Erwin las creía como parte de los recuerdos del Ataque de los Titanes y las heridas las creía producto de las expediciones ya que son iguales a las heridas de guerra.

El funeral de todos los caídos fue soberbio pero demasiado triste. Ese día cayó una lluvia muy fuerte, parecía como si el mismo cielo llorara con ellos el mismo dolor. Levi y Hanji estuvieron en el funeral, todos se sentían tristes.

No podían creer que su vida juntos se viera opacada tan pronto con esa noticia. Estuvieron deprimidos un buen tiempo, pero tenían que salir adelante por Maite. Fue esa pequeña lo que los alentó a salir adelante.

Al mes de este suceso llegaron a su puerta con una notificación por parte del Notario del Pueblo.

Erwin Smith había dejado un testamento.

.

.

notas que esta vez serán muchas:

1. Otro capítulo que me dolió mucho escribir, la muerte de Erwin, realmente estuve triste haciéndolo, traté de darle una muerte digna de todo un héroe. Además que le dí una vida feliz.

2. No era que tenía que morir para que ellos estuvieran juntos, antes de eso ya estaban juntos y hay algo que coincido con Isayama: nadie es totalmente bueno ni nadie es totalmente un villano, esa es parte de la filosofía de Shingeki (Der Feind? Der Freund? Mensch, Sie welche sind?).

3. Acerca de la guerra con ese pueblo fue una de mis primeras ideas para este Fic pero la eliminé y conforme fue avanzando la trama, como muchas otras cosas solitas tuvieron su lugar.

4. Juan Shadows es un nombre que me ayudó a inventar mi hermano que se llama Juan y Shadows es uno de sus sobrenombres.

5. Elegí a ellos 5 como sobrevivientes entre todos los demás por dedocracia (entre los reclutas son mis favoritos)

6. Matar a 655 personas en un solo capítulo me hizo pensar en como sera mi verdadero lado oscuro.

Si has leído este capítulo te lo agradezco de todo corazón :) sigamos con el próximo y el último...


	13. Capitulo 13 Broken Sword

**CONCURSO DE IMPOSIBILIDADES – ADIÓS A AQUELLA QUE AMÉ MÁS QUE A NADIE**

Esta es mi participación para el concurso de Doka Shibichan sobre la "Imposibilidad".

**Disclaimer: la historia es creación de mi imaginación y la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Isamaya, los nombres que aparecen y que no son personajes de Shingeki son de amigos míos que me autorizaron usarlos. Yo solo hago esto para desahogar mi imaginación.**

Por favor si no te gusta Levi x Hanji o mi imaginación, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir.

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 13. BROKEN SWORD**

Inesperadamente se leyó un testamento de Erwin. Fueron convocados Armin, Annie, Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Hanji, Levi, Laurence y resto del Consejo Supremo que se había quedado en el pueblo. Maite dormía en los brazos de su padre.

Era un testamento corto. A sus compañeros del Consejo Supremo les pedía que siempre lucharan por las Alas de la Libertad, que recordaran cual es la razón principal por la existen: Libertad y Justicia.

A los cinco sobrevivientes los felicitaba por ello, no estaba seguro de quienes serían pero si tendrían en alto su recompensa. Había una pequeña propiedad en la zona de los huertos, se las dejaba a ellos para que fuese punto de reunión, les pedía que nunca rompieran sus lazos fraternales.

El siguiente punto de su última voluntad los sorprendió. Pedía que su casa fuese hecha un museo sobre la era del Ataque de los Titanes y la administración de ella fuera por Hanji.

Guardaba un poco de dinero pero sería más que suficiente para cubrir gastos escolares hasta la Academia. Para sorpresa de todos, nombró como heredero de ella a Maite, la hija de Levi.

La cantidad fue entregada a Laurence quien daba por cubiertos todos los gastos de estudios de Maite hasta fuese mayor de edad.

Para finalizar, en ese sobre venían 2 cartas a mano para Hanji y para Levi, las cuales fueron entregadas en ese momento.

Estando ya en casa, después de la cena abrieron las cartas y las leyeron juntos.

.

.

**CARTA DE ERWIN A LEVI**

_Levi quiero que sepas que no te odio. Desde que te conocí vi en ti un gran potencial, eras una herramienta para traer la verdadera libertad a la humanidad y no me equivoqué. Te convertiste en uno de mis incondicionales, eso me llenó de orgullo. Aunque quería informarte sobre esta guerra, por decisión mayoritaria no fuiste requerido, los demás creyeron que no querrías abandonar a tu hija. Lo lamento._

_El día que te golpeé no fue por haber secuestrado a Hanji, sino de coraje porque alguna vez estuve en tu lugar. Mucho antes de Hanji yo me enamore de alguien pero decidí el luchar por la libertad sobre el amor._

_Quiero que hagas feliz a Hanji, sé que eres el único que puede hacerlo. Desde que la conociste me percate que no la mirabas ni la tratabas igual a las demás, era obvio que fuese especial para ti. Como te dije una vez: no planeé enamorarme de ella y eso me trajo los años más felices de mi vida. Solo te advierto una cosa: no hagas llorar a Hanji por tus estupideces. Si lo haces ten por seguro que me verás en tus sueños._

_Comandante Erwin Smith._

_._

_._

**CARTA DE ERWIN A HANJI**

_A mi bella flor:_

_A estas alturas debes estar enterada de lo que yo también te oculté por mucho tiempo. Te dejé fuera de esto, habías hecho suficiente por la humanidad combatiendo a los Titanes, luchando contra corriente. Si no fuese por ti jamás hubiéramos ganado. Y si estás leyendo esto, ten por seguro que morí feliz recordando tu sonrisa._

_Espero puedas perdonarme por ello. Cuando me contaste lo de Levi, yo ya lo sabía. Desde que se conocieron supe que eras especial para él como él para ti, sentí envidia. El destino hizo te hizo mía, la mayor sorpresa y felicidad que jamás sentí. Te estaré cuidando donde quiera que yo este. Y por favor sé feliz con el amor de tu vida, quiero verte siempre con tu sonrisa._

_Por siempre tuyo Erwin Smith._

_Te Amo._

.

.

El perdón que entrelíneas les había dado Erwin les dio paz y les ayudó a reforzar su relación. Aunque ambos tenían pesadillas y a veces se les iba el apetito por la tristeza. Especialmente Hanji a veces lloraba, Levi la comprendía y la abrazaba a su pecho.

También el celo de Maite a su papá rivalizaba mucho con Hanji, aun y cuando ya la había aceptado y la llamara mamá. La primera vez que Maite le dijo así fue una noche que la recostó en la cama, le leyó un cuento, le dijo "Buenas noches mamá" y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Esa noche en los brazos de Levi derramó lágrimas de estupefacción y felicidad.

Dicen que "Lo que se hace una vez se hace dos veces".

Entre tanto Carolina no había cambiado, engañó a Gunther con su amigo Auruo. En una noche de copas lo emborrachó y lo tomó, cuando despertó recibió el reclamo más fuerte de toda su vida. Más que dolerle se sintió viva.

En este caso Carolina sufrió la venganza de Petra la esposa de Auruo, se encargó de hacer que se arrepintiera y le hizo la vida imposible, ella confiaba mucho en su esposo y sabía que le decía la verdad. Carolina terminó por suicidarse.

Encontraron el cuerpo de Carolina a la orilla del río donde bajaba una cascada, se presume que se aventó desde las rocas ya que estaba muy golpeado. Fue el dolor más grande que Gunther había tenido en su vida. Le dio un entierro digno, a pesar de todo era la madre de sus hijos y la mujer que amó más que a nadie.

Gunther tomó a sus hijos, para ese entonces tenía a Marco el hijo mayor y los gemelos Mike y Nanaba de apenas meses de nacidos y se dirigió al Pueblo del Norte, sabía que ahí se encontraría con Levi. Le contó lo sucedido con Carolina y le expresó su deseo que los hermanos se conocieran. Levi y Hanji aceptaron ya que la verdad siempre es mejor ante todo.

Los niños se llevaron muy bien desde el inicio. Para los cuatro era una alegría el tener hermanos con quien jugar. Los niños reían mientras los adultos conversaban en el comedor.

-Y bien ¿Ahora que harás?- preguntó Levi mientras bebía su café.

-Definitivamente no puedo volver ni al Pueblo del Sur ni al Pueblo del Este, hay demasiados recuerdos dolorosos. Tal vez me mude a La Capital, no estoy seguro- a Gunther le temblaban las manos.

-¿Y por qué no te quedas aquí? Mira como están de alegres los niños. Creo que a Maite le vendría bien compañía ¿nee Levi?- soltó Hanji.

-Yo no tengo inconveniente- Levi dio otro sorbo a su café.

-Por lo pronto les agradecería si me dan alojamiento por esta noche- Gunther continuaba apenado.

-¿Sabes? Dentro de poco estaré al frente de un nuevo proyecto en el Pueblo, es un museo sobre el Ataque de los Titanes y bueno, necesitaré ayuda. El que era mi secretario murió en combate así que tengo una vacante ¿Qué dices?- Hanji lo dijo con toda sinceridad y nostalgia de recordar a Moblit.

-En verdad que no sé cómo agradecerles todo esto, en verdad son muy amables…- la voz se le empezó a quebrar.

-Solo no vayas a llorar, eso es patético. Y te recuerdo que ella es mi mujer, cualquier movimiento en falso que quieras hacer con ella y yo mismo te mato ¿De acuerdo?- le dijo Levi con la mirada fría.

-De acuerdo-

Con el salario que le pagaba Hanji, Gunther rentaba una casa cerca de ellos y realmente trabajaba arduo en el Museo, a ambos les impresionó las habilidades que tenía en cuanto a papeleo y limpieza.

Un fin de semana que estaban los cuatro hermanos jugando, Hanji tiró la bandeja que sostenía los jugos para los niños. Mike y Nanaba la habían llamado "mamá".

Nuevamente otro episodio de lágrimas en los brazos de Levi ocurrió por la noche. Los hijos de Gunther a Levi le llamaban tío, así como Maite le decía a Gunther.

No tardaría mucho en que Hanji se ganara el corazón de Marco y le llamara de la misma manera. Se había encariñado mucho con los niños, así que decidió pasar más tiempo con ellos. Gunther conoció a Hoshikuzu, una mujer de su edad con la que empezó a vivir.

Con el tiempo Hanji tenía que dividirse entre sus hijos, la Academia y el Museo. A Levi le gustaba que le asignaran los grupos de reclutas mal-portados, le disciplina era su especialidad. Jamás olvidaría la noche que llegó a su casa y encontró a Hanji dormida en el suelo con los cuatro pequeños, sobre la alfombra al costado de la chimenea.

Las habladurías de la gente no les importaban. Con el tiempo empezaron a dejar la tristeza atrás, se dieron cuenta de que toda la travesía que habían tenido era para madurar como personas y su amor. En ese tiempo eran adultos en términos biológicos pero en términos sentimentales habían sido como adolescentes.

Hanji se reía con Levi cuando le decía:

-Nunca imaginé que tendría 4 hijos, si esto lo hubiera sabido antes quien me lo hubiera dicho le diría que eso era una locura y un imposible-

Disfrutaban de amarse, volvió la sonrisa en el rostro de Hanji y la mirada cálida en Levi. En aquellos días descubrió la satisfacción y el beneficio de ser todo un caballero y volvió a serlo esporádicamente, era difícil para él. Ella sabía la forma de querer de su enano y eso les trajo la mejor de todas las felicidades de la vida.

Y así vivieron por muchos años…

Ahora la pregunta es ¿Realmente existen los imposibles para el verdadero amor?

.

.

notas que esta vez también serán bastantes:

1. Hoshikuzu es el sobrenombre de otra de mis amigas que me ayudó mucho con esta historia e igual se alegró de saber su nombre por aquí.

2. El título del capítulo es de una canción de Yuki Kajiura "Broken Sword of Justice", podía imaginar a Erwin escribiendo esas cartas con esa canción de fondo y escuché su voz en mi imaginación pronunciando cada palabra escrita.

3. Me gusta la pareja de Petra x Auruo, ambos personajes me agradaban mucho -aún y cuando me guste hacerle bullying a Petra- sobre todo Auruo me daba mucha ternura, así que reviví muertos.

4. En mi imaginación Mike y Nanaba renacieron como gemelos, solo que esta vez con cabello oscuro.

5. Marco era el personaje de mis amores y de los más importantes -tengo mis dudas con su muerte- quería su nombre en esta historia.

6. Sí u_u Moblit murió dando su vida en el combate de cuerpo a cuerpo en el bosque.

7. No podía tener hijos... al final terminó con cuatro... y aunque usted no lo crea en la vida real sucede...

Pero esto no acaba aquí! sigue el Epílogo :)


	14. Epílogo Levi & Hanji

**CONCURSO DE IMPOSIBILIDADES – ADIÓS A AQUELLA QUE AMÉ MÁS QUE A NADIE**

Esta es mi participación para el concurso de Doka Shibichan sobre la "Imposibilidad".

**Disclaimer: la historia es creación de mi imaginación y la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Isamaya, los nombres que aparecen y que no son personajes de Shingeki son de amigos míos que me autorizaron usarlos. Yo solo hago esto para desahogar mi imaginación.**

Por favor si no te gusta Levi x Hanji o mi imaginación, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir.

.

.

**EPÍLOGO**

Y así pasaron los años hasta que sus hijos se convirtieron en jovencitos capaces de tomar sus propias decisiones. Ambos habían juntado una buena cantidad de dinero así que se fueron a viajar por el mundo. No regresaron al pueblo, confiaban en que sus hijos estaban bien.

Una noche sintieron que era la última velada de sus vidas. Hicieron el amor, se pusieron sus viejos uniformes de la Legión y se acostaron en la cama adornada con pétalos de rosas rojas. Bajo el aroma del incienso entrelazaron sus cuerpos: piernas, brazos y manos… Hanji descansó en el pecho de Levi, se taparon con una vieja capa de la Legión de Reconocimiento y así partieron juntos a la eternidad.

No sintieron más que la calidez el uno contra el otro, no fue para nada una muerte dolorosa.

Por la mañana cuando llegó el servicio a la habitación encontraron los cuerpos sin vida pero una gran felicidad adornaba sus rostros.

No fue posible separar los cuerpos, hicieron un ataúd especial para enterrarlos juntos. El velorio y el entierro fue totalmente soberbio, todas las personas traían flores a esos soldados que merecían los más grandes honores.

Sus hijos se sentían orgullosos y la humanidad agradeció a ellos por darles lo más hermoso que tiene un ser humano: la libertad.

**FIN.**

.

.

¡Y ha terminado! Desde un inicio tenía el final, pero fue increíble escribir todo lo que tuvo que suceder para llegar hasta aquí. Muchas gracias a Doka por ser el detonante de esta historia, a mi gusto personal la mejor que he escrito, me siento realizada :)

Muchas Gracias de todo corazón! Espero por lo menos no haya sido tan mala, esto lo hice de corazón. Ale-chan.


End file.
